This is all his fault! Not Mine!
by Narutard180
Summary: Draco and Ron's animosity finally gets everyone in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings**

**Chapter 1: For Good.**

The days following the war were hectic. The survivors had set themselves up at Hogwarts and it would be awhile before anyone felt safe enough to leave. Thankfully that meant many people on hand to help fix up the castle.

The students that stayed to fight got a lot of hands on experience with building and construction spells. People wouldn't even leave for medical attention so they had to bring in healers from St. Mungoes.

Harry Potter, The-Man-Who-Conquered, was hardly seen when not supplying the power to help structure the crumbled walls. Even then he was almost always in the company of Draco Malfoy. After the battle Harry took it upon himself to guard the former Death Muncher (everyone agreed to sign the petition for them to be remembered as such) who turned against Voldemort in the final battle.

Many thought he should be in Azkaban awaiting his trial but Harry disagreed. He had been to Azkaban before and even with the much diminished forces of Dementors it was still a desolate place. He grew up with Draco and while the boy was a major ponce the time in Azkaban would no doubt break him.

Of course with all the hostilities against him despite Harry defending him, Draco needed to stay out of the public eye as much as possible.

Maybe if Harry hadn't cared as much and left Draco to rot in Azkaban where many thought he deserved to be they wouldn't have gotten tangled into a mess.

* * *

Hermione Granger, member of the Golden Trio, the smart one, the ugly duckling, the control freak, the anchor, the know-it-all, the one-who-got-them-through. She was all those things and more, lauded as the best witch of their generation. After the battle it was Hermione who decided to get everyone to help in the restoration of Hogwarts, and like all her great ideas she got it in the library or what was left of it.

Hermione had been walking around Hogwarts thinking about her parents. Doctor and Doctor Granger were blissfully unaware they had a daughter. Before Hermione had gone cross-country horcrux hunting with her best friends, she had erased her parent's memories and sent them across the ocean to Australia where they would open another dental practice and stay safe.

Hermione was thinking of how to retrieve her parents. Like all her walks in Hogwarts her feet led her to the library. Like the towers it seemed the library had taken a beating. She couldn't stand the sight of the smoking walls and overturned books, so she rounded up a group of people and organized them in cleaning up. Of course other people heard what they were doing and began fixing up other parts of the castle. Each area had a D.A. member in charge and of course Hermione was overlooking the library.

It was there while clearing the rubble of another collapsed wall that Hermione came across a small room. It held a table, a chair, an old leather bound book, and scholar's glasses. With what Hermione found in the text she took it and the glasses straight to the room Harry was in.

* * *

Hermione arrives in the 'prison room' as it was dubbed by everyone. It was really just a small classroom with an attached office that Draco slept in. The desks were pushed to the back and a sitting area was erected with a sofa, a few chairs, and a low table.

Hermione entered startling Draco and Harry from one of their daily arguments about comforts or some such nonsense. Personally Hermione thought Draco should be helping rebuild the school, but he wasn't allowed a wand outside this room and people didn't want to pass that up. She didn't see the big deal though the casters rarely used anything over fifth year jinxs and Draco had used worse on others when he was a sixth year.

Hermione called attention to herself and showed Harry the book she found ignoring Draco rolling his eyes, she knew a spell that could do that for him it was quite painful though.

"Look at this Harry," she exclaimed excitedly. "One of the walls in the library was hiding a study room and this book." She handed the book to Harry to read, but he waited for her to explain it while he skimmed. "It's a history of the world from the beginning, told in a magical perspective. You know our history only goes back as far as the fall of Atlantis and the raise of Merlin. I only skimmed it on the way over here so I don't know all the details yet but this tells how the world was made, the original name of Atlantis (It's Númenor, by the way) and all other types of things.

Before Harry could reply, Neville Longbottom burst into the room. It seems Ron finally got tired of Draco being there but Seamus Finnegan was trying to talk him down while Neville came and warned them. Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance then Hermione put the book and glasses to the side on the low table.

"You know Ron, he won't be talked down and he has gotten much better at "inspiring" people so I wouldn't be surprised if he instigated a riot already." Hermione said taking out her wand.

Neville set up himself as a physical barrier between Draco and the door, while Draco discreetly took out his wand, not that it didn't go unnoticed. Harry looked around and sighed before tilting his face up with his hand on the bridge of his nose. It was just like the hot-headed member of the trio to go in wands blazing. When Harry removed his hand he was still looking up and saw a shocking but unsurprising sight, but before he could call attention to it ten people had blown open the doors and started firing and disarmers.

Of course they were ready and holding the larger group off, forcing them to put up shields and pushing them back into the hall. Ron was the only one to gain footing into the room dodging around and sending his own spells back. It was Draco that saw an opening and fired a cutting curse at Ron's wand hand, but a shield came from above him and deflecting the spell towards the side table where the book and glasses where.

In an instant the curse struck the book and was absorbed and a blue glowing sphere formed around the book. No one took notice as the sphere fluctuated and grew rapidly, but then it expanded to the size of the room freezing everything it touched.

To the outside observers the room simply imploded, leaving nothing but burns gouged deep into the walls, ceiling and floor of the room.

That day the wizarding world lost a savior again. This time for good.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter/ Lord of the Rings

Chapter 2: So cold

Disclaimer: I knew something was missing from the first chapter. Do you think they would sue me and because I have nothing, revoke my computer time at the library?

If anyone was there in the top of the mountains they might have seen the glimmer in the sky that became six glimmers and then six small bodies hurtling towards the peeks below.

Even though no one saw the six beings crash into the mountains, their presence sent a physic shockwave which spread out through the land.

* * *

On the road traveling south an old man cloaked in grey paused and turned towards the west. **Healer.**

In a tower of obsidian stone an old man cloaked in white turned away from a crystal orb and looked towards the west. **Scholar.**

In a distant forest near a pool of clear water an ethereal woman of great beauty peered deep into the calm waters before turning towards the west. **Seer.**

In another distant forest, this one darker than the last, an old man cloak in brown turned from his animal companions and looked towards the west. He hoped the others could handle this as he felt it wasn't of animal nor plant nature and therefore didn't concern him. **Grower.**

Heading away from dark forbidding mountains the darkly cloaked figure paused, halting the eight similar figures, and turned towards the west. Whatever it was, it was weak and didn't feel to be a threat but he would kill it if it ever crossed his path. **Warrior.**

In the dark forbidding mountains a creature was gaining back its powers slowly and felt something go through his non-physical form, something that could either hinder or help him in the future. **Leader.**

To the far-east, two old men cloaked in blue jerked but did not pause in their battle against the dark beings surrounding them. Something interesting was happening and because of their mission they were not to be part of it. It didn't really matter to them though, here in the east everyday was an adventure. **Trouble. Fun.**

* * *

It wasn't the impact with the ground that woke them nor was it the cold or the pain from their changed bodies, the newly changed six beings were awoken by a feeling.

Waking up they recognized those around them by the feel of their auras alone as their appearance was so changed. They had no time to ponder their new bodies as they felt despair once again. Dismissing their bare state they all headed off towards the feeling, with one of them picking something up off the ground as they went.

They made their way into a crevice on the face of the mountain that opened up into a large cave with two paths. The first path led someone they could feel a cold breeze coming from, while the second path they could feel despair and loneliness. They went silently down the second path and came upon a nest with five eggs that compared to the tallest of them reached their neck. The feeling was coming from the nest, checking the eggs they found only two had survived and they were cold to the touch.

The red-headed one began to cast a warming charm at the eggs but the male blonde and bushy-haired ones stopped him. A warming charm cast directly on the egg would have overheated it and cooked the small life inside. They instead cast warming charms on themselves and, after clearing out the dead shells, surrounded the egg. Not long after they gave in to the pain racking their bodies and feel into a healing sleep.

* * *

It was some time later with time moving on as the little ones slept before they began to rise. They were slow to wake with a soreness but no lingering pains in their bodies. The first to wake was Harry and shortly after Hermione, Draco, Neville, Ron and lastly Luna.

Though disoriented they quickly recognized the changes in their physical bodies. First they had aged backwards several years and looked to be around eight years old, with Hermione as the tallest and Harry and Luna as the shortest. The second change was their state of undress, which Ron was the first to notice with a yelp and quick bid to hide his privates. And the third change they noticed in the dark was that their skin glittered with an inner light.

It was then that six stomachs rumbled. Looking around the dark cave the only food they could find was the three dead eggs and each refused to eat whatever was in it until they looked through the whole cave system and maybe they could find some clothes.

Problem was everyone but Draco wanted to go but some had to stay behind with the eggs and only Harry really trusted Draco. So with some protest they would split into two groups; Harry, Ron, and Draco would go look for other food and Hermione and Luna would stay with the egg and Neville would be first defense against anything that could pop up.

They walked back through the tunnel they vaguely remembered and went the other way towards the cold draft. They hardly felt the change in temperature because the warming charm they used adjusted with them. Exploring the caves they found that all the rooms were large and at what they thought was the main cave the entrance opened up wide enough for several Hungarian Horntails to fit through at once and it was towering with gold, jewels and other treasures. It was in this room they found some old style clothes and other clothe to cover themselves with.

Most of the caves were empty and some had weapons and empty armor, and a lot of it was tiny armor for people about their size. Not even Draco was clueless to the implications that they were either in goblin territory or someone employed hundreds of child soldiers not even in their teens yet. Either option was a bad one. It wasn't until the last cave near the entrance and exposed to the snow of the mountains that they found food.

There were piles of herbs which Ron and Harry recognized as thistle, nettles, mustard grass an seeds and piles of milkweed. In another corner was a small pile of frozen fish and what looked to be legs of goats. Harry and Ron were used to the sight of the dead animals having traveled to market and either had a hand in making meals or watching, so they wrapped the meat in clothe to carry while Draco wrapped a large pile of nettles.

On the way back to the egg chamber they picked up a large cauldron and after dumping the gold packed it with ice and snow. It was Ron who remembered to taken the wooden ends of the broken weapons so they could use it to build a fire.

Once back with the others they built a fire, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Harry had camp experience with non-magical fires, and set the cauldron on to melt the ice and snow. While waiting for the water to thaw and boil the boys described the cave system and concluded that they were in a dragon's den. Due to the armor they came to the thought that the dragon fought against goblins and since its nest was left cold it must have been captured or killed while outside the caves for whatever killed it would have taken the treasure and the eggs.

In the light of the fire they dressed in the clothes that didn't have meat wrapped in it and saw the other changes to their bodies. Starting with the most notable of changes was Hermione. Where before her hair was dull sable brown it was now a dark golden honey which flowed straight down her back in a cascade like silk. Her skin gained a natural tan that would have caused her skin to turn red before and lastly her eyes; her eyes had turned a shade of amber not unlike Remus'.

Next was Neville. His skin, which was brow with all his time spent outdoors or in the greenhouses tending to plants, had lightened to a pale creamy texture. His hair, blonde before, had darkened a few shades until it matched Hermione's and his eyes had turned green. It wasn't a green like Harrys' but it was the color of new leaves or grass after the rain, his eyes had gained the color of the Earth itself.

Ron was the next big change. Instead of his Weasley carrot top his hair had become a rich blood red, his skin was tan and clear of freckles and finally his eyes; Ron's eyes had turned such a dark black that the iris disappeared and if you looked directly into them you could lose your way in the dark.

The last three didn't really change all that much but the small changes that did come were painfully obvious to those that knew them.

Harry's black hair had, if you can believe it, darkened even more until it looked as if it pulled in the light around his head. His skin became pale and rosy looking, finally his eyes had turned a violet color that seemed to shift from light to dark.

Luna kept her pale skin and vacant looking expression but her eyes became like Harrys' in an ever-changing purple. Her hair actually lightened from its pale blonde until it was a luminescent silver.

Then Draco, his skin had become tan and unlike the pale before it made him look healthier. His hair kept its blonde color only darkening a few shades, but it was his eyes that held the biggest change. His eyes turned from grey to blue and instead of a pupil it had crisscrossing white lines that looked like a child's drawing of a star.

* * *

It was hours later with their hunger and curiosity satisfied that they once again broached the subject of the eggs that lay between them. But given that their bodies were once again young and unused to the hours they kept, they quickly drifted off.

If maybe they stayed up an hour more they would have heard and then felt a great beast enter the caves where they slept and thought themselves safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter/ Lord of the Rings**

**Chapter 3: Mother**

**Disclaimer: Harry and Luna would have made a much better couple, traveling the globe, finding interesting things and creatures, having the babies. But I could not have conveyed a world of wonder such as the tale J.K. Rowling had spun upon her pages. I also do not own Dragon's Keep.**

The lady serpent swooped down from above the snow-bearing clouds and made a smooth landing into the mouth of her cave. She was easily twice the size of a full grown Hungarian Horntail and still she had a youth about her.

Upon setting down her burden of food she smelled a foreign scent about. It was a fresh scent not four days old and smelt of many young two-leggers just cut off from their mother's teat. It was only young she smelt with no trace of their minders about them or the cave. Curious she followed the scent back towards her egg chamber.

Going quicker least her eggs be in danger she came upon the sight of only two of the eggs she had layed upon the nest with six two-legged beasts laid out around them. Looking around she spied a fire pit with a cauldron holding the little thieves' leftover meal and in the corner abandoned she saw her other three eggs.

She grew angry and came to the conclusion that the vermin spawn was abandoned and had stolen the warmth of her nest from her first clutch. Moving towards the offending sight she sought to crush them slowly beneath her claws for robbing her pips of their life.

Upon resting her claw on the one closest to the exit she stopped surprised. The small form below her foot emanated an inner heat that felt warmer than the sands below it. Lifting her foot she pushed aside the sands and instead of finding stones glowing with heat she found cold rocks. She checked each interloper and found they all exuded heat. Going over to the discarded eggs she sniffed them and gave a keening hurt sound. The eggs smelt strongly of death, to strongly for the few days the others had stumbled into her caves.

Turning back towards the nest she was saddened, if not for the heat emanating from the wee ones all of her first clutch would have been dead because of her stupidity and if she had not been surprised she would have killed the ones that saved the ones that could be saved.

Really looking at them she saw they were covered in the tapestries and clothes she deemed not to burn otherwise they were without the outer skins she knew the two-leggers needed to survive in this biting cold. They were truly abandoned in this world and with the loss of three of her own these little ones had found a place where they were welcomed.

She set about rolling the three eggs out of the cave but before she left she breathed fire over the small fire pit to bring forth the flames once more.

* * *

It was the next day that the children rose and found a large dragon looming over them. So scared they were that none of them spoke and all were surprised when the dragon did.

"A haba hini il gorga ten' amin have lle ar' amin aa' hoth lle varna. Tolo anin naur.*" The dragon said all of that in Sindarin. Of course coming from a place where English is many peoples first language, the children didn't understand.

The dragon took their silence for shock and continued to croon softly at them. The six looked among themselves and starting talking softly.

"I don't think it's going to kill us, and it's trying to speak to us." Said Neville.

"The language is a human one, it sounds as if it is comprised of Welsh and Celtic and Norse elements but I only know a few words by sound. I never studied Welsh or Celtic languages I was going to wait until after Hogwarts to delve deeper into other cultures, but Norse was glossed over in ancient runes," Said a slightly panicking Hermione.

Harry was the only one watching the dragon and was listening as it started speaking in a hissing growling language that began to make since to him.

"I can understand it." Harry said quietly but they didn't hear him until he repeated himself.

They all turned to look at Harry to explain. "I can't understand all of it but some of it is parseltounge. She is singing." They looked at Harry incredulously but no one tried to stop him as he slowly approached the edge of the nest towards the dragon. Only taking up defensive positions getting ready to pull him back.

"Great dragon," Harry began and the dragon whipped his head towards him. "What isss it you want of usss?"

"Sssnake child, I require nothing of you. You and your nessstlingsss will ssstay here in this nessst with me. I will take you and keep you sssafe. You need not fear the two-leggersss here."

Harry turned back to the others and told them what the dragon said. "It wants us to stay here and take care of us as its children, and I don't see the other eggs anywhere."

"There have been instances where animals including dragons have adopted other species after the loss of one of their own hatchlings," explained Luna in a serious voice.

"And since we have the appearance of children she has taken us as her own," exclaimed Hermione.

"But that does not explain where we are," drawled Draco in a nervous voice from the back of the group.

Harry turned back towards the dragon and began to speak once again. "Great dragon, we thank you for the ssshelter and the assssssurance of sssafety. But where are we? The land outssside your home isss unfamiliar to usss, we are lossst.

"Ssso far from your nessst they lead you that I do not recognize the scent of your people on these mountains. You are in Ered Luin, the cold Blue Mountainsss that trail off into the Belegaer. Now that you are mine you will call me Atara*. Sssleep for Laurelin's Anar will not rise for some time yet." The Dragon turned away and blew fire into the pit until the room heated to 43 degrees Celsius and they could not stay awake the heat smothering their consciousness.

* * *

They woke the next day, hours after sunrise, to find the dragon or Atara gone, but the pot that before was filled with fish and goat stew was filled with cooling water and bitter smelling herbs that had boiled down into a thick syrup. It was still warm in the room but not stifling like the night before.

Wondering what would happen now that they had been taken in by a dragon and still didn't know where they were except somewhere high in the "Blue Mountains" as the dragon had called it. They also weren't that far inland as they were close to the Belegaer or Sundering Seas.

It was as they were discussing making a plan Neville brushed up against something smooth and leathery by Luna's leg. Looking down he sees that it is a book.

"Luna where did this come from?" he asked her.

Everyone looked over as Neville held the book aloft and Hermione exclaimed. "That's the history book."

When no one made the connection Hermione became exasperated. "It's the book that I was showing you before all this happened. The book on the true history of the world." She explained.

"But I wonder how it arrived with us when our clothes and wands did not make the journey. Actually it might have something to do with us being here in the first place." Hermione then got carried off into the world inside the book while the others exchanged glances and continued their discussion.

"First things first, we need a loo, preferably somewhere private." Ron said looking to be barely holding his bladder. Now that they thought about it they felt as if it had been days since they last went and they were full to bursting, even Hermione looked uncomfortable though still buried in words.

With the room so warm they gave a lasting glance at the eggs before they all ran towards the cave opening. By-passing the dead ended caves they raced for the true exit out of the mountains.

Draco was the first to lose his bladder in the middle of the treasure room.

Hermione made it past the hill of gold coins before she too lost the bodily war.

Ron's undoing came when he tried to turn back and help Hermione.

Neville lost when he tripped over an ornate throne.

It was neck in neck with Luna and Harry still racing for the exit, not stopping to mourn the loss of their comrades. When the exit was within sight they briefly nodded to each other before throwing one last burst of speed and flinging themselves into the snowdrifts outside where they promptly made yellow snow.

After sighing in relief Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust. He hadn't had an accident since he was three years old, but until Dudley was ten Harry was in put on cleaning duty. It was times like those when he wished he could just wave his hand and it would al just vanish, yeah just like it did now.

Wait a minute. Harry looked down at himself and saw that he and the surrounding snow was clean of his and Luna's accident, in fact about a few feet of snow was missing from directly around them. Looking down at his outstretched hand in confusion he spied a black mark under his makeshift sleeve. Before he could examine it there was a scream from inside the cave.

* * *

***Hello my children do not fear for I have you and I shall keep you safe. Come near the fire.**

***Mother**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter/ Lord of the Rings**

**Chapter 4: Wanded Magiks**

**Disclaimer: ****我沒有自己的哈利波特，指環王，或龍的保持。這裡唯一的事情，是我是面目全非的情節。**

**Wǒ méiyǒu zìjǐ de hā lì bō tè, zhǐhuán wáng, huò lóng de bǎochí. Zhèlǐ wéiyī de shìqíng, shì wǒ shì miànmùquánfēi de qíngjié****.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, Lord of the rings, or Dragon's Keep. The only thing here that is mine is the unrecognizable plot.**

* * *

Harry and Luna had heard a scream from inside and rushed back into the cave to check on their friends. Quickly passing the entrance they saw Neville ahead of them heading towards where the noise had come from.

Pass the hills of gold they came upon an odd sight. Draco was once again unclothed but clean and trying to cover himself with his soiled clothes nowhere in sight while Hermione was trying to wrestle down Ron while pulling at his sleeve and with the new height difference she was winning.

"What happened," demanded Neville as the first to come upon the sight.

"The weasel attacked me, **Again**. He also vanished my clothes somehow." Draco said while pulling down a tapestry from one of the piles to cover himself.

"Harry vanished the snow outside. Well not all of the snow, and not even a lot of it maybe about two feet of snow in a circle the diameter of five feet. He also vanished the yellow from the snow and from our clothes." Luna informed everyone.

Hermione had finally got Ron's sleeve up and it showed of a black tattoo. Everyone crowded around to see the writhing ink. It was a magical tattoo of a unicorn. It was done in a tribal style and all black except for one white tail hair. Like the dark mark it moved, stomping its hooves and tossing its mane.

Harry remembered the black marks under his sleeve and pulled it up. He also had a tribal tattoo except his was in the shape of Fawkes and again one of the tail feathers was brightly colored unlike the rest of the body. The phoenix would spread its wings and tilt back its head as if it was flying down his arm.

Harry was the first one to have a reaction. "It is my wand." As he said that he waved his arm over Hermione, Neville and Ron "Scourgify" and they were once again clean of refuse and dirt.

Upon his actions the others pulled up their sleeves and found similar tattoos. Draco and Neville also had unicorns, except that Neville's hair was located in the mane of the unicorn.

Hermione had a dragon on her arm with a red string colored directly over its heart.

Luna was once again the odd man, err... woman, um... girl out. Instead of some type of animal or magical beast Luna had an egg on her wand arm. It was a normal looking egg with a unique swirling pattern and instead of one piece colored in there were three small sections that looked to have broken off from the main shell and they were all different kinds of colors.

* * *

Once back in the egg room they checked on the eggs and settled into the nest once again. Before they could discuss becoming one with their wands they heard the dragon nearing the chamber.

A roaring crackling noise came from its throat as it entered the room holding a bundle of clothe in one claw. It laid out its bounty and they found it to be thick winter clothes lined with fur of some kind. Before they could wonder where the dragon had gotten them they spied a drying line still attached and had to smile.

As the dragon laid out the clothes a noise like a strangled trumpet accompanied each piece. The others looked to Harry for an explanation but he only had a blank look. The dragon was once again speaking in the crooning language from the day before that he only understood pieces of. It sounded as if the dragon was naming what the clothes were in its language.

After pointing out all the new clothes the dragon piled them into the nest and checked on the bitter syrup in the cauldron.

Looking through the clothes they all found something to wear and after getting dressed, with the only privacy being that they turned their backs, they looked over to the clanking noise to find the dragon had gathered the cauldron and some shallow stone bowls and brought it closer to them. Atara than pushed the bowls closer until they each grabbed one and then she pointed to the broth "Ruggthllioh". She said the strange word a few times before just looking at them.

Of course they were all cautious of what a dragon constituted as food, but it only seemed to be herbs and water and looking at the thick syrup they became hungry.

The drink was extremely bitter and strangely filling. Once it settled in their stomachs it became uncomfortably warm and too soon for them the cauldron was empty. It was like Firewhiskey in the guts but bitter and it didn't leave them feeling sloshed but full of angry energy.

It didn't surprise anyone that Ron and Draco were the first to start fighting, but usually Ron threw the first punch. Soon they were all a pile of flailing limbs and restless accusations. All the while their atara stood by watching.

It was half an hour later that they stopped and just laid out on the floor of the cave panting. The fire inside them had become bearable and there restless energy was spent in the brawl they had. Tired and bruised they didn't feel like moving.

Out the corner of their eyes they saw atara pushing the two remaining eggs towards their sprawled out bodies. Harry sat up and watched as atara moved the twigs, sand and clothe that made up their nest and uncovered five large stones. She rolled them over to the fire and switched out the red stones for the cold ones. She put the stones in the nest and covered them with the sand and twigs once again before moving the eggs and then them into the newly warm nest.

* * *

Hermione woke up having no idea when she had fallen asleep. Looking around she noticed everyone was still asleep and atara only looked up when she heard her move. Moving to the side of the nest where she had put the book down and pulled it from under the leftover clothe. Looking around once more she pulled up her sleeve and concentrated before moving her arm in the pattern to turn on the nighttime reading light she usually used. Once it was cast it lit up the entire cave and she had to quickly turn it off. She tried it once more before giving up with a sigh. If the nightlight was strong enough to light up the cave she feared that the lumos would blind her if she used it.

Giving it up she moved closer to the fire for light and waited for the others to wake up. As she began reading the book she learned how the Valar created Arda from Music of the Ainur or The Great Music and The Great Song. It was the time before light, lasting only one-thousand and forty-nine years.

As the others started to wake up atara left the room only to come back a few minutes later with five large fish. As they watched, atara blew fire over the fish until the outside was dark and crackling and the juice was running clear. She then split the fish in half and held out a piece to Neville but when he tried to grab it she pulled back and said, "Auruggullitthhh". She said it a few more times before Neville tried it himself.

"Aurug…," Neville growled out and it sounded as if he was retching. He tried again, "Ruggullit," and spittle dribbled down his chin. After another try he barked out the word and received the half of fish, that even cut in half stretched his arm span.

Atara turned to the next child and repeated her previous actions until all but Draco was left. The stubborn boy that he was he refused to speak in DragonTounge and he received no fish. When Hermione turned back to her book Draco was still refusing to eat.

It was an hour after sunset and the repeating of words in DragonTounge before they once again went to bed.

* * *

It was after two days of bitter broth and fighting that Draco finally gave in a choked out the words in DragonTounge. It had actually become fun for the others saying the many words they were learning, soon they might even be able to understand their atara without help from Harry who had taken to the new language quite well.

It was also two days later that they came up with a semi-plan to leave and find out where they were, at least until Hermione came to the part in her history book that described the end of The Years of Trees, where it described how the sun was made from the last fruit of Laurelin with the name Anar. The same names atara had called the sun.

The dragon now, their atara was bigger than any dragons recorded and she was an unknown species, from what she had gathered from Harry's talks with atara Soval Phare was the common language of the lands atara had traveled with Quenya and Khuzdul being used by the beings at the bottom of the mountains by the short brick breakers and the tall tree climbers (who they kind of smelled like as a species). Of course time-travel wasn't unheard of "cough" third year "cough" but she doubted they had traveled thousands of years into the past just because a book lead her to certain conclusions, not that she would tell them she doubted the book could you imagine the jokes they would make.

Hermione went to Harry first. She had him ask atara what year it was and they both received a shock. It was the 2963 of the Third Age as recorded by the Tilion the spirit of the moon and Arien the spirit of the sun. According to the book their time was in the Fourth Age some ways away, 59 years until the fourth age begins then another 1970 until any of them are born.

They brought the findings to the rest of the group and watched as their thrown together plans crashed.

"I don't think we're human any more either." Hermione said in a small voice.

When everyone but Harry and Luna looked at her incredulously she continued. "We have changed, our senses are better, the eye colors some of us have aren't normal, our skin glitters in the night and have you noticed the way we speak it feels like I'm singing all the time."

Everyone but Harry looked at her and couldn't dispute her evidence. In fact Harry had walked to the other side of the cave, which was vacant since atara had left after answering the question, clutching his arm opposite the tattoo. Hermione ignored him for now but she made note of it.

"If we aren't human then what are we, Veela?" Ron asked. "You're just being ridiculous Hermione a change like that would have caused great pain and left us laid out for days, not to mention the ritual to do it is so dangerous usually leaving only 1 out of every 20 people who do it alive."

Everyone turned to face Ron, it was rare that he knew such details and even then most of his knowledge was on qudditch and food. Blushing Ron looked away and mumbled the answer to their unspoken question. "When Bill started seeing Fleur a few days after the battle I got worried that she was ensnaring him then Ginny brought up how cute their kids would be and I got worried that the children they had wouldn't be healthy, you know being half human. I made a list of potions and spells for Bill and Fleur if they decided to stay together that would ensure the baby came out alright. In the same books there was a ritual on cross-species adoption that looked interesting."

"Back to the topic, no Ron I don't think we are veela. First off only females are veela and we all are glowing second veela didn't exist in the second age what with being a product of elves and humans that lost all properties elves had except their exceptional beauty, no in fact I think we are elves or as atara calls them tree-climbers." Hermione explained.

It was then that Draco exploded. "I am no filthy house elf!" Before he could work himself up Hermione interrupted.

"Not a house elf, but a High Elf or Faye. Immortal beings that were champions of war, councilors of humans and later tricksters." Once again Hermione made note of when Harry flinched at the word immortal.

"But didn't the Faye die out?" Neville asked.

"That's just it they didn't. In exchange for immortality their birth rates decreased and according to this book they went on to the Undying Lands, their first home cut off from this plane of existence in the future. And you are correct Ron a change like that would leave us in pain and out of it for a few days, just like when we arrived here in the past." Hermione told.

"And it's all thanks to Harry." Luna told them.

They looked from her to a guilty looking Harry and before Hermione could demand answers or Harry could apologize she continued. "The Master of Death is immortal, trapped between living and dead never to pass on until he could become what he owned. Connected together the six became the same forever living, only five could be struck down either in battle or by grief."

Disturbed by Luna's words they turned to Harry who showed them a second tattoo on his other wrist this one a simple symbol. The symbol of the Hallows, the sign of the Master of Death.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter/ Lord of the Rings**

**Chapter 5: The Breaking**

**Disclaimer: I'm not saying let's go kill all the stupid people…I'm just saying let's remove all the warning labels and let the problem sort itself out. Jk, stupid people make the best bloopers and without bloopers we wouldn't get brilliant ideas that resulted from others and our own mistakes. So just try to be responsible when you hear that I do not own the following known people and plots. Take care of yourselves and each other.**

* * *

"You're immortal." Ron said stating it like a fact. "You are immortal and you didn't say anything you idiot. What if you had stopped aging altogether? Would you have even asked for helped or just gone into hiding like you did with Malfoy there? What would you have done when we died leaving you behind? That's what Luna said right, 'trapped between living and dead never to pass on'."

It was amazing how much the war had changed Ron's perspective that he could see what Harry had for the curse it was. It was also good to see that he knew Harry so well as to guess out his entire plan in those few accusing questions.

Harry couldn't meet there eyes as he wallowed in his guilt sure that his friends, and Draco, blamed him for their current situation. It was understandable that he jumped when arms wrapped around him. Looking up he saw it was Neville.

"I used to make tons of mistakes because I didn't have the confidence and was always sure I would mess something up. Those times they were my fault because I….. I messed up on purpose, I didn't want anyone to get their hopes in me. It was you that made see that I should do better for myself. This is not your fault Harry."

The others then came in for a hug. "That's right Harry, if anything this is an opportunity for us. According to the books elves are immortal only being defeated in battle can kill one. We had enough training with the last battle and now we have a dragon on our side." Hermione said through suspiciously wet eyes.

"Yeah mate, you aren't getting rid of us that easily." Said Ron not masking his own tears

They went to sleep minutes later emotionally exhausted.

* * *

For the next week they fell into routine. In the morning they would drink a bitter broth then run wild with restless energy before falling asleep. In the afternoon they would learn DragonTounge and try to come up with plans and before they feel asleep they experimented with their magic tattoos.

It was comfortable, it was predictable and it all changed in one afternoon.

Atara had been acting frenzied since the eggs had moved during the night. She gathered the bitter herbs in great piles and boiled plenty of snow to water. The children helped where they could, moving burning stones preparing the fires and sweeping the egg chamber while moving around the large dragon. It was exciting and all they could do was wait and watch.

An egg cracked and atara growled like the purring of a cat. The first egg broke and after some jostling a snout poked through the crack sniffling and snorting.

Atara turned towards the cauldron to check the waters and found it still hot before turning back to the nest.

With another crack the first pip was out. It crept over the sand flicking out its red tongue towards its mother. The pip was nose to tail the length of a Neville who was the second tallest at 4'.3'. His scales, all wet and shiny, were a golden bronze and near translucent. Its wings were mashed to its sides and small.

He scratched at the nest with his claws and cried out like all newborns, except he had no tears.

"He will be Alamar, the golden one" said Atara proudly. The others could see that his scales had the promise of gold as he grew older.

The next pip came along quicker bursting from his shell with a strength that seemed greater than that of his brother. He smashed the shell that was holding him and made deep impressions in the sand as he crept towards Atara.

"He will be Jahari, one of youth and great strength."

Atara took a great piece of the broken shell and filled it with the water and brought it towards the pips.

They dipped their snouts in the broth and drank. They change seemed instant, soon they were growling, biting and clawing at one another. Alamar bit Jahari but he was the smaller of the two and soon was at the bottom. They breathed fire and scratched open shallow wounds on each other. They hissed and snarled, and like when they six did it atara stood by and watched.

Once they pips settled down and fell asleep atara turned towards the others with an odd look on her snout.

First she looked to Hermione, "You will be Saphira, one who gathers knowledge."

Then Neville, "You will be Aithusa, light of the sun."

Ron, "You will be Thorn, one of hot fires."

Draco, "You will be Grandeeney, one of healing."

Harry, "You will be Fyre, one of small stature." Everyone smiled at that.

Finally Luna was given a name, "You will be Gwyneira, one as pure as snow."

* * *

-Time skip a few months, still in 2963-

They were glad atara had given them lessons in DragonTounge before the pips were born, because they had to speak only that for the six months it took the little ones to begin to speak. According to atara that was before schedule and probably had something to do with their magiks. The pips were a rowdy pair and given their small size it was easy to rough house with them as long as they had some healing sap from the few plants they could scrounge up growing out of the cave entrance.

It was in those months that they watched atara teach the pips not to cry.

Just as bitterness was a dragon's milk, anger was their tears. To cry would kill a dragon, it would drown their inner flame and snuff out their life. A dragon's sorrow was shown in its anger, instead of tears they would lift their jaw and roar it out. The flames from them would be so hot they would turn blue. It was a truly haunting sight.

* * *

-Time skip 2964-

It was a year later after they all, including the pips, could understand fluent DragonTounge that atara began giving lessons starting with dragon history. Saphira of course began to write it all down wanting to chronical the history. Atara never brought back paper but they found sealed inkwells in the treasury and bound the shed dragon skins together to make a book, and given that dragons shed every month until two years after they were hatched and then every six months afterward there was a lot of material for her to use.

* * *

-Time skip 2968-

Four years after atara began teaching them dragon lessons Gwyneira began to toss and turn in her sleep and soon after so did Fyre. If anyone was not sleeping or if atara had not gone out in search of food, someone would have seen them begin to glow. It wasn't the natural glow that their skin had taken on after they had become elves, it was the glow of the moon. Tilion had found two that he could work through much like Galadriel but they were untainted by the rings of power.

That night the two elflings dreamed of a child being born. The child was tiny no bigger than their hands as Fyre and Gwyneira were the smallest of their groups that was one tiny baby. They could see through the child's eyes to his parents were their size. It made them asp at the love that two people could hold towards such a small being.

* * *

-Time skip 2973-

There was practically nothing a dragon did not know. Atara had taught them all about the world, languages, divining (all dragons have some sense of the paranormal), all the different species in the world of Arda and maths. When atara taught them mathematics it was awe-inspiring, they would have compared her knowledge to that of a goblins years ago before their history lesson when they learned goblins were as of now a war mongering species that cared little for monetary things and dwarves were the miners of now.

It had been ten years of lessons and practicing their magic and learning to hunt. They were not human anymore and knew that elves aged slowly but it still surprised them that they had only physically aged one year and looked nine instead of the eleven they were in body or the twenty-seven they were in mind, not to mention if any elf saw them they would think they were ninety years old.

After ten years with their only outing being near the caves it was time for the pips who were half the size of their mother to learn to fly and hunt. The last few months were spent gliding down from small drifts and exercising their wings to bring up their strength. Now was the true test.

Standing at the edge of the cliff they could see how the mountain face dipped into a steep drop where below they could barely see jagged pikes of stone jutting out. Suddenly atara took to the sky. She dived down until she barely skimmed the rocks, tearing at them with her great claws then she circled out of their vision.

She came at them from behind seconds later, her great shadow covering the snow before she did.

"Alamar. The sky is yours to conquer." She said folding her wings neatly.

Once again they all looked down to see the rocks promising death to those that jumped. Taking a deep breath and blowing it out in a stream of fire Alamar looked to Jahari before developing a supine smirk and quitting the cliff-side.

As soon as he leapt he froze up and continued to fall until atara yelled for him to spread his wings. With his wings spread atara slowed into a spiraling spin before his wings caught the air and he began to flap picking up speed and steering away from the rocks. He circled in the air crying out is joy in loud roars before he came bank and crashed into the snow behind them in lieu of landing on his claws. Then it was Jahari's turn.

Jahari was much more confident after his leap, already his wings were spread and instead of going down towards the rocks like his bearer and nest-mate he went higher towards the clouded sky. They watched as he circled above them taking dives and swoops in the air much like Fyre did on his broom so long ago. When he landed minutes later it was the same as Alamar, clumsy.

Thinking themselves done for the day the six turned away from the cliff to find atara blocking their way.

"Fyre, the sky is yours to conquer." Atara said in a tone of finality as if daring them to question her.

"Atara, it is too much. We have no wings to fly just as we have no fire." Saphira tried to reason, but she had picked the wrong argument and as soon as the words left her mouth she knew it.

Thorn was the first to liken the broth to a bitter Firewhiskey and also the first to test it by blowing fire after channeling his magic. Since then they had all taken to practicing the new skill with Alamar and Jahari.

"You have fire, I have seen," she said amused that Saphira had forgotten. "Just as I have seen you Fyre, when you think us rested or not looking. I watched you fly and now you shall fly again."

Everyone turned to Fyre and found that he looked red and not with cold.

"My mother, she could fly. I saw it when Snape showed me his memories," he said in a quiet voice as if he didn't want them to hear, and he probably didn't. Harry had so few private memories of his parents that they weren't surprised that he kept that to himself.

Looking back at atara Fyre saw an expectant look on her face before he turned towards the cliff and sat down at the edge. He looked back up at his… his family, before he pushed himself off the cliff.

The others including Alamar and Jahari rushed for the edge and saw nothing. There was no Fyre falling through the air or flying, no body crushed along the jagged stones. They began to panic until they heard a scream of exhilaration. Looking up into the sky the saw him with his arms spread out and his head thrown back in joy.

Despite them not blaming Fyre for their situation he blamed himself. He tried to make it up to them in his actions but he had become saddened, weighed down by his own chains. In the air he was free, that was the only way to describe it.

When Fyre came down for a landing it was with the grace of having done so for years. Though he showed his elation on his face there was trepidation in his eyes that lightened when everyone shared his joy at flight.

Atara then looked at Grandeeney, with a few words of advice from Fyre he leapt from the cliff arms outstretched. As it was a new experience for him he only managed to slow down his fall until he glided away from the rocks and had to be retrieved by atara. It was on his second try that he began to fly, he was still shaky but he did a few turns before landed on his knees back where he started with everyone else. Only Thorn had to be saved from hitting the rocks as he was so excited he couldn't concentrate.

This continued until only Aithusa and Saphira were left.

In the last two years at Hogwarts and the last ten years living with dragons, Aithusa had grown confident in himself as if his family had never brought him so low with their snide words and hateful actions. While Aithusa had become strong in body and spirit, he still remembered his first time on a broom, but he also remembered his last. In fifth year Ginny had help him get over his fears and take up flying again. It was slow going at first but soon he was confident on the broom, oh he would never be able to pull of the stunts that even some of the third years could do but he could fly straight and he could fly fast.

Remembering the advice Harry had given them about filling themselves with magic and then releasing it to the winds, Aithusa took a deep breath to center himself and unlike the others he stepped off the cliff calmly.

Aithusa could feel the wind rushing past his ears, he could hear it howling past his body and he could feel his magic singing in his blood. Aithusa called to his magic and pushed it into that wind. At first it resisted him but he soothed it and soon the wind calmed till it like him was still. Opening eyes he didn't know he had closed Aithusa found himself standing in the air halfway between the rocks and his family. Slowly he leaned back and smiled, it was nothing like the broom training. Instead of relying on the flimsy wooden construct he depended on his magic. His magic that was strong and saved his life before he could count. It felt wonderful.

The others watched as Aithusa came up from his standstill and became one with the wind. Unlike Fyre, Thorn or Grandeeney who did all types of stunts Aithusa seemed to swim on the air currents. It was like watching a fish in its element. Coming to a landing he and the most serene smile and when he opened his eyes they glowed with power and life it filled them all with peace, even the nervous Saphira.

Saphira had to be pushed from the cliff she was so worked up and it wasn't until her fourth try that she managed to get a hold on her magic. She would have to practice and it would probably never be her favorite thing to do but she would become a natural.

* * *

It was days after their flying lessons that atara brought them out to the Belegaer. They had come down from high in the mountain to an overhanging cliff where they watched as the winter-clad humans deployed fishing boats from the Bay of Forochel. Atara told them that they lived far north where snow was always on the ground so as to be away from the tree-climbers and small mountain men that hunted their kind.

With the death of Smaug, dragons had gone into hiding rarely being spotted by two-leggers. There numbers had begun to dwindle after the defeat of the dark one that created them. The dragons as a whole, except for the fell beasts, decided to disappear from the two-legger view.

Atara had brought them down the mountain to fish. Water was dangerous to dragons as it could put out their fire if left for two long, so they had developed a method for fishing. That night when the boats were brought in and the humans retreated to their dwellings except for a few patrolman, they took to the sky with the darkness giving them cover.

Once past the village bay and out into the sea atara began circling the water lower and lower until when she turned to the side her wings glided over the water. Atara circled many time until the circle was cut into the water by a power they did not know she had and then she began to sing.

Atara sang in the language of water, the smooth rush of a stream, the thunder of a waterfall, the stillness of a pond and the vastness of the sea. Atara sang so beautifully that the water began to glow with the light of the moon and the fish began swimming to the surface. The funny thing was fish understand the language of water and knew that swimming to the surface would mean their deaths at the hands of the singer, but fish also know that life is fleeting and a song as beautiful as the one atara sang would serve as their sermon into the next life.

This was why atara always fished alone and they hunted mountain animals. If they had continued to cry over every meal they killed they would have killed themselves crying rivers at the fragile state of life that came with fishing. Roaring out their fire in anger, they dove into the sea and each came out with a bounty of fish in their claws and mouths.

Flying away from the water they watched as atara was the last to fish, when she came up from the water it was as if a bubble of light had burst around her. The sea became choppy with the rushing of the circle and the light faded away. Returning to their cave high in the mountain they stored away the extra fish in the side cave before taking their dinner to the back.

It was a somber mood in which they ate and atara's words made them all roar out their pain with white hot fire.

"Tommorow you all will learn this song."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **Will of Fire**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: Narutard180  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K  
Genre: Adventure/Humor  
Published: 02-05-12, Updated: 12-20-12  
Chapters: 8, Words: 18,575

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Chapter 1: Accelerated Learning**

**Disclaimer: If only, if only**

**Summary: Harry finds Naruto manga at an early age and tries to decide his own fate.**

**This is a challenge fic from **darkyshana.

**P.S-I'm American, but I picked up a few British words that are smattered throughout the story.**

Harry Potter was always a smart little boy. So intelligent in fact, that he learned to read when other children were still learning how to talk. His first experience with written words was when he was just two years old and his aunt "lost" him at the park.

One minute his aunt told him to go play on the slides and by the time he reached the bottom he could not see her on the park bench nor could he see his cousin on the swings. He searched in and around the park for his relatives. Harry was upset, not because his aunt left him they did that all the time. No, he was upset because they had gone to a new park today. The park was almost thirty minutes away from the house by car.

He should have known something was going to happen when he was given almost a whole plate of food after his morning chores. So instead of standing around he tried to remember which direction he came from. That was also something he learned the first time his aunt left him somewhere, he had a wicked since of direction.

When decided he started walking. He hoped to make it home before supper, but knew it probably wouldn't happen. Now at two years old he still didn't have the stamina to continue walking for long periods, so soon tired out. After all those twists and turns the road seemed to take he found himself in front of a large building that had people going in and out of.

He decided to go in when he saw children going in and out as well, figuring he wouldn't be noticed and could find a place to rest a bit. When he got inside he was amazed at all the things he saw. There were so many people and chairs and books and computers in this one place. Now being a good child Harry immediately sought out a chair away from everyone, so as not to bother people.

He made his way over to one of the quieter corners. His head was down and mouth closed, making sure not to bump into anyone. He was almost there when he felt someone grab his arm. Looking up he saw that it was an older woman .

"Hello dear. The children's room is this way." She told him while leading him to the other side of the building. "Honestly, people just leaving their children at the front doors these days." She said under her breath.

Harry not wanting to get in trouble decided to follow her to a brightly colored door. It was unlike the other colors of the library. It was a bright orange splattered with reds and purples and greens. Stepping through the door his vision was assaulted with more colors, even the foam mat on the floor was multi-colored.

There were kids everywhere ranging from his age to pre-teens. The woman that brought him there shooed him towards the other kids while she started talking to a woman who appeared to work there. For once Harry had fun playing with other kids his age.

"Well its naptime everyone." Said the teen that was watching the younger age groups.

In a small voice Harry spoke up. "I don't take naps."

"Oh that's o.k. you can sit up with the other non-sleepers." She said leading him over to a girl and two boys around his age. She then left to put the other children down for sleep.

He shyly looked at the other three children who in turn were looking at him, albeit more openly.

"Hi, my name is Sara." The girl said stepping towards Harry so that the other two boys were slightly behind her. "This is David and Brian." She said pointing back. "Can you talk yet? Brian and David didn't before they came here, but I could and I helped them talk."

"Harry looked at her awkwardly before answering. "My name is Harry and yes I can talk."

""Oh good, well Harry today is Saturday. Which means the caretakers are helping the first graders with writing and spelling. While everyone else is sleeping we are going to sneak over to the reading section so we can learn to read to. Don't expect to get it on the first try. We've been doing this for like five Saturdays and I only know a little bit."

"I don't think I should be doing this. What if we get in trouble?" Harry said timidly.

Sara just looked at him like he was being silly. " We're not going to get in trouble Harry. We do this every week. The adults that watch us encourage us to learn all we can. If we learn to read now then school will be easy."

Sara led the three boys past the room divider to the other side making sure to stay as quiet as possible.

Sara was wrong. Harry caught on to learning like the flu. He quickly memorized the letters and sounds of each letter making it easier to sound things out. He even learned the definition of smaller words. It was so easy for him in fact that he noticed he could read the map of the surrounding areas that was on the wall.

Everything was going good after the bimpy start at the park, then it came time to close up. While the daycare didn't mind the parents leaving their children at the front door, it was a policy that parents had to come inside to get the kids.

"O.k. everyone put your supplies away. It's time to go home for the day." One of the daycare workers said.

Harry taking a look at the map again quickly came up with a plan.

"Sara, I need to leave but no one is coming to pick me up. Do you think you could help me."

Sara seeing her new friend getting worried agreed to help him.

"Thanks, I just need something to distract the grownups so I can slip out."

Sara suddenly got a slightly demented grin on her face causing the three boys to take a quick step back.

"Oh Harry this is going to be so fun. You need to hurry up and go wait close to the door. When I give the signal, book it." She said while moving things around in her area.

Harry deciding to trust his new friend got ready and hid behind a shelf close to the door. It felt like forever before he heard what he thought was the signal. He soon learned why Sara was smiling earlier. It seemed his friend liked dramatics because all he saw and heard before making it out the door was Sara screaming at the top of her lungs and throwing things at the adults who tried to approach her.

Quickly making it to the front door Harry pulled a picture of the map up in his mind. If it was right then Privet Drive was only seven blocks away. As he stepped outside he saw that the sun was going down it being six o'clock in the afternoon.

With his head down and walking at a brisk pace Harry reached his house in fifteen minutes. As he walked up to the door he wondered how he was going to get inside. It was dinnertime so the Dursleys should be downstairs in the dining room so he knocked on the door hard to catch someone's attention.

He silently prayed that his aunt answered the door. Holding his breath as it opened, he soon realized his earlier luck had run out. There blocking the doorway with his massive girth was his uncle Vernon. His face was rapidly turning purple.

"Get inside now." He choked out through clenched teeth.

Harry hurriedly stepped inside and as soon as the door was closed he was bodily picked up by the back of his shirt and thrown into the cupboard where he was made to sleep. Blinking away the confusion he heard the lock click shut.

"Who was at the door Vernon." Petunia said as her husband sat down. From his flustered appearance she knew whoever it was brought bad knews.

"The boy is back." Was all Vernon said for the rest of the night.

**If you don't review the monster will steal all yor sweets.**

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Chapter Two: Birthdays and Ninjas**

**Disclaimer: If I did I wouldn't be here.**

I the beginning the Dursleys kept "losing" him in the hopes that he would stay lost, but something inside of him always guided him back to that same library and from there he would head home. A few times Harry thought about just staying lost. He shot those ideas down fast when he caught some of the news program about people living on the streets.

After three months and no lost child the Dursleys seemed to decide he didn't exist. This worked out great for Harry as he wanted to visit the library. For the next two yaers things fell into a routine for Harry. He would have some toast, do his chores, then disappear for a couple hours. He would either go to the park, the library, or to the nice cat lady Mrs. Figgs house. Mrs. Figgs was the neighborhood babysitter who would often watch Harry when they went out. She was o.k. but her house smelled like cabbage and she had twenty cats that would always find a way to lay on him. He liked going there because she always had sweets and told interesting stories.

In no time it was Dudley's, his cousin, birthday. Harry had been up all night with his aunt preparing for the big day. Harry and his aunt had actually been preparing for two weeks, sending out invitations, preparing the menu, and calling different types of entertainment.

They didn't know he could read yet so they set him to work sealing envelopes, asking Dudley his favorite foods(everything) and keeping the front and backyard clean.

After working him half to death they feed him and then locked him in the cupboard. He spent the rest of the day napping and listening to the adult's gossip in the sitting room. It seemed like forever before the last guest left. Not even two minutes later the cupboard door opened. He was allowed to use the toilet before getting to work cleaning the yard.

Walking outside he noted that it looked as if a twister had touched down in the backyard. Everything except his aunt's flower garden was a mess.

"Well boy get to it then." His aunt said handing him two garbage bags. Harry set about cleaning starting at the very back of the yard. Every once and a while he would sneak a bit of half eaten food knowing he wasn't going to eat again today.

After he folded the last chair and put it in the garage he looked around satisfied that the yard would stand up to his aunt's harsh scrutiny. He was already in the kitchen about to wash his hands when he heard his aunt's screeching voice.

"Honestly the nerve of that man. Vernon if he wasn't an important associate I would insist you not hang around him anymore. Trying to poison our little Duddder's mind with this unnaturalness he calls literature." Petunia angrily told her husband.

"I know pet, bit he had only good intentions. He said the manka books are good for children just learning to read. But I told him that the excessive violence in the books was inappropriate for a four year old, not to mention the freakishness in it." Vernon suddenly brightened up.

"He also said that there is a promotion coming up and that I have all the qualifications for the job."

"Oh Vernon that's wonderful. You know his wife was asking for cooking tips earlier as well. If I make friends with her then you'll definitely get the job." Petunia said plotting.

"I'll just get rid of this then." Vernon said gesturing towards a box.

Harry moved wawy from the kitchen door faster than he'd ever moved in his life. He was alredy rubbing in the soap at the sink by the time his uncle lumbered in. When he saw Harry his eyes lit up.

"Boy, stop lazing about and put this box in the bins outside." He said dropping the box and walking out of the kitchen.

Harry listened quietly and a few seconds later he heard two pairs of feet going up the stairs. He dried his hands and opened the box on the floor. What he saw amazed him. There were ten stacks of what looked to be vividly colored picture books. He knew he couldn't let them be thrown away so he quietly dragged the box to his cupboard. He put them all under his small cot in neat stacks and covered them with some broken boards. After emptying the box he took it out back to bin it.

Later after he set down for the night Harry learned why his relatives didn't like the books. The series was about ninjas that used a type of energy to do impossible things. There was also plenty of violence and death. Those things were interesting but what made Harry continue to read the books day after day was the connections he felt with the characters.

How like Naruto he was ignored and hated for something he didn't understand. How like Rock Lee they called him a freak and an idiot. He familiarized with a lot of the characters, but he thought he was most like Gaara. Alone and abused. All the while he kept reading. He read when he was put outside, he read when he went to the park, he read when he was home alone.

He finally finished the series after four months of reading it where he wouldn't get caught. Looking back over the series Harry had new goals in life, a new resolve. Instead of hoping and praying someone would come for him he decided he would work hard like Naruto to rise above the oppression of ignorance.

He decided to become a shinobi.

Now as Harry didn't know the first thing about being a ninja he spent all the time that he usually spent at the library practicing and studying the fighting styles in the Naruto books. He seemed after looking over the styles he was built for speed. So instead of walking he ran. He ran whenever he had the chance. He ran at the park, to the grocer, down the street. But he couldn't run for long as his body wasn't used to it. More often than not he felt on the verge of passing out from starvation, so he decided to try out other ninjas skills like stealing.

He wouldn't steal from stores or anything, he stole from the Dursleys. He stole food and money, just a little bit at a time. Eating food regularly had him feeling better than he had in a long time.

After he got used to the physical strain he started doing more exercises like pushups and sit-ups. He found the hardest thing to do was keep his balance, so he would assume a stance and have some kids at the park nudge him or try to push him down. Besides learning to fight and stealing, Harry would lie and prank his cousin. When food started turning up missing Harry always left the evidence under Dudley's bed.

Nothing was as funny as the day his aunt found the food cartons.

*Flashback-Flashback*

"Vernon," His aunt said walking into the sitting room, "I'm worried about Dudley."

"Now pet Dudley is a normal little tyke. If he roughhouses a bit with the boy it's all in good fun." Vernon said not taking his eyes off the football(soccer) game on the television.

"No Vernon it's not that. I found the missing food cartons under Dudley's bed and when I confronted him he said he didn't know how they got there."

"Well then what's the problem, the little freak is probably putting things under Dudley's bed."

"Well that's what I thought to I even upped the little blighters chore list. But then I saw Dudley sneaking food and taking the rubbish to the outside bins."

Vernon turned away from the game to fix his eyes on his wife.

"So not only is Dudley stealing food Vernon but he's lying about it because he thinks he can get away with it. It's unhealthy, the food and his attitude. I think we should put Dudley on a diet and punish him when he does something wrong. Otherwise he could probably do something really bad." Petunia said in a shrill voice.

"Now now, Dudley is a growing boy he needs all that food so he doesn't waste away. Next you'll be saying the freak needs to eat more." Vernon said

"That is not what I'm saying Vernon. Dudley is only four and he's already ten kilograms overweight (20 pounds). He gets out of breath walking up the drive. It is not healthy and he will be dieting."

"Well you do what you feel is best pet." Vernon said not wanting to anger his wife into making him diet.

*Flashback end-Flashback end*

From that day on ward Dudley only ate about half his normal fair. He was also angry because he couldn't reach his favorite sweets. When he tried to throw a tantrum he was sent to his room, without dessert. He did not like the changes in the house. But one thing that stayed the same was he still got to hit the freak, though most of his punches didn't land anymore he was happy for some normalcy.

Over the next two years Harry got stronger and faster. He stole enough to eat and lied enough to get away with it. He still visited Mrs. Figgs often as she always had a piece of cake and a story for him. He often helped her around the house by putting up groceries and feeding the cats. She would tell him all types of made up stories about magic, and wizards and dragons. Ther only thing he could do without was that she decided he needed to learn proper etiquette, calligraphy, and worst of all dance lessons. She said it would all help him later on but he didn't get it. By the time it was time for him to start school he could tell the difference between each piece of dining wear, write in cursive, and had memorized the boxstep, foxtrot, and waltz.

**Review its what I like about you**

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

**Chapter Three: Power and more power**

**Disclaimer: No. Just, just go away (cries in corner)**

It was time to start at school and Harry reflected on the last two years. Dudley was just as mean and stupid as ever but he had lost weight. His aunt and uncle had started giving him new things to do each month, that he was sure was related to a letter that came every month. On those days Harry wasn't allowed to touch the mail.

Harry was very excited for his first day for two reasons, he got to spend seven hours away from his relatives and he got to spend those seven hours learning new things. After a rough start in the morning they were off. He and Dudley were in the same class. The teacher was nice but Harry was disappointed.

School wasn't anything like he thought it would be. Sure there were books and maps and other things in the room but the teacher didn't seem to teach them more than the basic letters and numbers. Quickly becoming bored with the curriculum Harry finished his work and looked around for something to do.

While everyone else was finger painting or playing with building blocks Harry took a book of the shelf. It was somewhat dry but very informative. Young Harry found a new favorite book it was called a dictionary. This book told him what words meant. Now he wouldn't be confused by some bigger words or words used out of context.

"Harry, what are you doing over here? Don't you want to play with the other children?" Mrs. Knowles, the teacher, asked.

Looking down she saw what Harry was looking at.

"I don't imagine that book is very interesting." She said when Harry didn't answer. "It doesn't even have any pictures in it."

Harry looked at the woman as if she was an idiot and politely responded. "I like reading this book. It has useful information in it."

Surprised by his answer the teacher proceeded to quiz him on what was in the book. Harry happy to share his findings spouted off words and definitions from each page before the teacher was satisfied.

During break time the kids were let outside to a gated playground. It was there that Harry was confronted with Dudley and his friends.

"You think its funny freak." Dudley said pushing Harry down.

Confused Harry asked what was wrong.

"Thanks to you the teacher thinks I'm stupid or something. She said that it was a shame I didn't take after my bright cousin. So you already sucking up to teachers huh, teacher's pet." Dudley said while trying to push him down again.

"Dad said you'd try something like this. You are not smart and you better stop acting like it or you'll be in trouble. Understand."

Harry nodded. He understood very well. He would get double chores, no food, and probably the strap if he kept exuding his smarts.

But Dudley was not satisfied with his answer so he proceeded to chase Harry around the playground trying to corner him. Harry ran not wanting to be trapped. He was good at dodging but if they ganged up on him he could only dodge so much, and the last time he tried to defend himself he left a big bruise on Dudley's face. After that they didn't feed him for three days and he was made to sleep in the backyard.

As he was running and thinking about all the things that would happen if Dudley caught him he felt a strange pulling sensation and the next thing he knew he was looking down at the playground from the roof.

**JK here you go.**

He didn't remember much after that. In fact the next thing he remembered was a teacher standing in front of him wigging out. They called his aunt and he spent the rest of the day worrying about what to expect at home and about how he got on the roof. It was all hazy and it confused him. Since he started meditating a year ago his memory was better than ever. Sometimes he even pictured that he was in a bigger version of his cupboard where he kept all of his important thoughts.

When his aunt came to pick them up she was cold to Harry, not that she wasn't always cold. When they got to the house his aunt sent him to the cupboard. Harry was glad because he wanted to sort out the events of the day. Getting into position Harry settled down to meditate. Almost instantly he felt something wrong. It was like when he tried to think about how he got on top of the building his mind diverted his attention. It was as if he didn't want to remember, but not exactly him. For over an hour he sat there trying to figure out what was wrong when he found it. It was a foreign substance wrapped around the memory of what happened today, he almost didn't see it. It blended into his mind really well, but if he had to explain it he would say that it had a different taste to it.

Carefully pulling on the anomaly it came apart and he suddenly remembered what happened earlier that day.

*Flashback-Flashback*

Harry landed on the roof and quickly realized what happened.

"Bloody hell, I just shushined." Grinning like a loon he almost didn't hear the three quiet pops behind him. Turning around he came upon a peculiar sight. Standing before him were three people dressed in black robes with the hoods pulled up covering their faces.

"You two take care of everyone down there." The center figure said pointing to the playground.

It was only then did Harry here the hysterical screams coming from the other children and the loud voices of the adults. Harry and the first figure looked down at the playground where the other two pooped and watched as they pulled out sticks that emitted colors and made everyone stop screaming and look around confused. It was like a light show Harry had glanced at on the television before being shooed out.

The cloaked fellows then popped back up to the roof after hitting everyone with the light. The one that stayed on the roof took out some weird looking paper and a feather.

"O.k. kid what's your name?" They said in a nondescript monotone voice, genderless in quality.

"I'm Harry Potter." For some reason it felt like they looked at his forehead. Smoothing down his hair Harry wondered what was going on.

"Well shit," said the person holding the quill before removing her hood. Seeing this the other two removed their hoods revealing themselves as male.

The female being the obvious leader of the trio had pale blond hair and grey/blue eyes that seemed to peer into the depths of your soul. The other two funnily enough were the exact opposite. They looked so much alike that they could be brothers with their dark hair and black eyes. Harry didn't even know it was possible to have black eye color.

"Do you go to this muggle school then Mr. Potter?" The woman asked.

Before Harry could reply a loud crack like the sound of a gun was heard. Standing behind the three adults was a very old man with long white hair, a long white beard, brightly colored robes, and half-moon glasses.

Before the other three could turn around the man already had his wand pointed at them and yelled 'Obliviate' three times.

"Now it was just a muggleborn girl who levitated some books in Sussex. Her name is Hermione Granger." The strange man said reading the name off a piece of paper. "You should report back in to the DOM."

Popping away with a glazed look the trio left. The man then turned to him and again said obliviate before everything went black and he was standing in front of a teacher.

*Flashback end-Flashback end*

Coming out of his trance like state Harry was equal parts shocked and excited. He could use chakra and there was obviously a secret ninja society that monitored people. Ninjas that had the power to erase memories.

That old man was dangerous. He took down three Anbus (he didn't know what else to call them) effortlessly then proceeded to give them orders to leave completely erasing Harry from their minds.

This puzzled Harry. Why would he come there just to make sure they didn't remember him? For now Harry put it out of his mind and focused on his chakra and remembering exactly what he felt when he shushined, now that he thought about it the other four shushined as well.

He remembered feeling desperation and fear, the need to be somewhere safe while looking towards the school. Separating those feelings he found what he was looking for. It was a tingle, a tickle, a flood of power, a warm sensation that felt right. Taking that feeling Harry was again began meditating, looking for his chakra. After three hour of searching he found a small, very small trickle of power. Following it what he found was a wall. He felt the wall in its entirety. It reminded him of something, the feel was off. It felt like when his memory was taken only more.

Once again looking at the wall he saw it had small holes in it allowing for the small leak he found. After a while he came to the conclusion that the wall was some sort of seal blocking his chakra flow. But as the wall looked to be breaking down the seal wasn't permanent.

Suddenly he got an idea. If he could break the wall he would be able to do things Naruto and the others did.

He mapped out the wall in its entirety. Memorizing all of its weaknesses and holes he worked out a plan to break it. Coming out of the trance for the last time Harry collapsed in fatigue and hunger succumbing to the darkness of unconsciousness.

Waking up with a headache Harry realized that the Anbu arrived after he used chakra and the old man arrived a few minutes after the Anbu. This meant that the Anbu was most likely watching out for chakra spikes in the area, while the old man was watching him personally.

Harry was anything but stupid. He realized that unleashing all his chakra would cause the Anbu and that old guy to come again. Someone put that block on him and if they find its not there when they come to check on him they're going to put it back. So first thing first he had to learn when and where they could detect him.

Getting ready for school Harry decided that he would try to shushin in different places. He had a handle on the sensation so it should be relatively easy. Harry waited until break time again before finding a secluded area so as not to scare anyone before latching on to his feelings of the day before.

Once again overcome with a squeezing feeling Harry was on top of the school roof. He vaguely noted that a small pop was made when he moved from the playground. He waited for ten minutes to see if anyone showed up all the while memorizing the feeling of instantaneous travel. Slightly disappointed he popped back down to the playground careful not to alert anyone.

All day Harry shushined at different places. He was glad he chose his backyard for the last attempt because he was physically exhausted. After a while of sitting in the cupboard trying to catch his breath he concluded that this must be what chakra exhaustion felt like. But if at less than half power he can shushin five times spaced out before tiring that he might have more chakra than your average genin.

The only thing that puzzled him was if the Anbu look-a-likes came to check on him yesterday why didn't they come today?

Xxxxxxxxx Meanwhile xxxxxxxxx

In a castle hundreds of miles away on the coast of Scotland. In an office covered in knick knacks, a small sphere glowed.

"Now I'm glad I took put a magical sensor blocker on the boy. And I only have to take it off before his first year." Said an old man behind a large desk.

Across from the man a majestic bird put its head under its wing, probably trying to block out the rant the old man was starting up.

**A/N**

**Sorry guys I totally tried to updae yesterday but something was wrong**

**Anyway**

**Reviewing makes me happy**

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

**Chapter Four: Lies and Determination**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling. If only we all could be that awesome.**

**A/N:**

**I know it's confusing of Harry thinking stick wielding people are ninjas as ninjas don't wield sticks. But seriously he's a six year old mentally abused child that has latched on to the idea that ninjas are real and was told for most of his life that magic isn't real. He is NOT stupid. **

Now that Harry is satisfied that he isn't being watched he set his plan into motion to unblock his chakra. He was already above genin level in regards to reserves. Genins can't shushin as they have little control and even less chakra to manage it, but he did it five times in one day.

He waited until the weekend because he guessed that it would strain his body. So Thursday after school (they don't go to school Friday) he waited until the family ate dinner and went to bed. He got a meager portion of the food he helped cook.

He was currently in the cupboard meditating.

-Mindscape-

Back in front of the wall that held back his chakra harry was going over the details. Where cracks formed, which parts had holes, how big the holes where and which parts looked firm.

He figured if he attacked the weakened areas all at once spreading his chakra thickly over the wall it would crumble.

And crumble it did. All Harry saw was a rushing of liquid gold pour from where the wall used to stand, then nothing.

Harry woke up later feeling pumped. He ideally wondered if this was how Naruto felt every day, all this chakra coursing through his body waiting to be used.

Leaving his cupboard Harry went to the kitchen. He was starving. It felt like he hadn't eaten in months. Going to the cupboards he pulled out peanut butter and bread to make a couple sarnies.

After his sixth sarnie he wondered why no one was stopping him from eating all the food.

Come to think it looked to be late afternoon outside. His aunt usually woke him up at five in the morning to get ready for the day. Turning around he spotted a note on the ice box.

_"Freak, if you can read this we have gone to a hotel. The power is out on the whole block. It won't be back on till Saturday night. If anything is out of place it will be your hide when we get back. DO NOT LEAVE THE HOUSE. Vernon"_

Harry couldn't believe it. He had the whole house to himself for three days. Knowing his relatives they wouldn't be back until Sunday night.

First things first he needed real food. He checked the ice box for anything good to eat. He was disappointed but not surprised to see it had been cleaned out. They probably took it with them so he wouldn't eat it; it came as a second thought that they took it so it wouldn't spoil. They even took the sweets out of the cupboards, so it was so that he didn't eat it. They left him with the bare minimal to survive.

Well no matter it wasn't like they didn't do this all the time.

Harry decided to explore the house, something he never really got to do. In Dudley's room it looked as if Dudley threw a tantrum before they left. There were toys, books, and bedding all over the floor.

Harry knew Dudley would blame him for the mess. His parents would make him clean it to even though they probably stood there and watched him do it. Harry was careful to leave everything in its place. The Dursleys would know he was in here if the room was suddenly clean.

Harry made his way to the bed and was about to sit before he saw the yellow stain on the bed. It looked like Dudley was a bed wetter.

Leaving he went to Dudley's second bedroom. It was a lot messier than the other room. If it didn't have a layer of dust on everything he would have thought Dudley messed up this room before he left too.

Broken toys were strewn about. There were books stacked in a corner next to what looked to be an old baby cot.

Going to the guest bedroom that Marge, Vernon's sister, usually stayed in he found it ion pristine condition. He wasn't surprised when he didn't find anything. Aunt Petunia always came to clean in here after marge left, most of the time with the heavy cleaning solutions.

Finally Harry came to the master bedroom. Opening the door he found like the rest of the house it was dark. The heavy curtains on the windows making it even darker. Opening the curtains he turned around and was surprised. It was like stepping into another house. The room was large and overly opulent but still manly. Dark oak furniture, satin bedding, there were curtains on the bed. There was even room for a loveseat and television in the corner.

Harry was confused. The Dursley always complained about not having the funds to support him and he was always giving the bare minimum.

Just another lie. He really should have guessed it. The bi-monthly tea parties, the monthly shopping trips (that he wasn't included in), all the vacations they go on.

Harry had seen his uncle's paychecks; they didn't equate to this much spending. So they had to be getting it from somewhere else.

He searched from top to bottom for any clues in there room. Finally in the back of the closet he found a non-descripted brown box. He almost didn't see it against the wall.

Inside the box Harry found envelopes.

They were envelopes that Harry recognized. They came every month and he was never allowed to even touch them.

Going over to the window to get better light harry found that each one said "To the guardian of Harry Potter, Petunia Evans".

They were all written in green ink and dated all the way to when he was one years old.

He decided to start with the oldest one.

_"Dear Petunia,_

_As the only living relative to young Harry Potter, I am leaving the child in your capable hands. The boy is important and somewhat famous and as such people here would coddle him. So the difficult task of bringing the boy up with a firm hand is yours. You do not have to thank me for this opportunity. As I understand Harry could be a playmate to young Derwin. Do not worry for your family's safety as I have someone watching your house and your husband's place of business._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

_Grand Sorcerer._

_D. Wiz., X.J.(sorc.),_

_S. of Mag.Q"_

Harry thought that man had a long name and title. The letter was mostly unhelpful. Harry didn't think the part about him being famous was important. It said somewhat and with him out of the public eye for the last five years it should have died and if he were really famous people would have recognized him.

Thinking about it Harry came up with a few odd incidents where someone came up to him and shook his hand thanking him. There was even one time he was hugged. So maybe he really was famous.

Harry settled in to look at the rest of the letter hoping to find something important. The next letter was dated a few months later.

_"Dear Petunia,_

_I had not been thinking clearly when I left Harry there. Your family is already adjusting to the changes a baby brings and I dropped Harry on you causing more problems. So I have solved the problem. You will get a monthly stipend to take care of Harry. Do not worry it was no trouble getting Harry back from the orphanage. The money was left from Harry's parents so don't worry about it, as Harry gets older the stipend gets larger._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

_Grand Sorceror._

_D. Wiz., X.J.(sorc.),_

_S. of Mag.Q"_

So they left him in an orphanage and this Dumbledore fellow gave him back. Harry wasn't surprised the Dursleys made sure to tell him he wasn't wanted.

By the seventh letter Harry noticed the letters were now dated exactly a month apart.

The letters weren't very informative until they reached his third year of life. It was the year the Dursleys started giving him chores and disciplining him and calling him boy.

_"Petunia,_

_Young Harry is at the age where he repeats things he hears. _

_I think it would be wise to not call him by his name. For safety purposes of course._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

_Grand Sorceror._

_D. Wiz., X.J.(sorc.),_

_S. of Mag.Q"_

_"Petunia,_

_Young Harry needs a good work ethic. Maybe it's time to he earn his keep _

_around the house. You know weeding the garden, cleaning the floors, laundry. Nothing big._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

_Grand Sorceror._

_D. Wiz., X.J.(sorc.),_

_S. of Mag.Q"_

_"Petunia,_

_Young children can be so inquisitive. It would be best if _

_Harry didn't ask a lot of questions about the wrong things. Quietness is a very good quality._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

_Grand Sorceror._

_D. Wiz., X.J.(sorc.),_

_S. of Mag.Q"_

The letters went on in that fashion. It seemed the Dursleys were being paid with his money to make his life miserable. It was as if this person was preparing him for something. Harry had to be wary of this Dumbledore fellow.

After reading all the letters Harry was appalled. His relatives were stealing from him and still treated him as a burden and a slave. This Dumbledore wanted him here to achieve some goal and Harry could do nothing about either problem.

The only letters with information were the first two and they didn't tell much.

Harry put the letters back in the box and the box in the closet. He decided to continue the search of their room.

He found little else important. With the only place left to search the attic, Harry decided to take a break.

He went to take a warm shower as only the electricity was out the water should still run. Relaxing he enjoyed the experience as something he wouldn't have when the Dursleys came back. (They only let him take cold showers)

After getting out Harry made a couple more sarnies and looked at the time. It was nearing nightfall which meant that he wouldn't be able to search the attic today.

Sitting in the darkening house Harry's mind began to wonder. In all the excitement of his powers and being alone in the house he forgot that his teacher was supposed to set up a meeting with his Aunt on Monday.

She didn't say anything but Harry suspected that she was going to promote him to a higher grade. His aunt would definitely say no. Then he would be in trouble for drawing attention to himself.

Did he really want to go through all that? Did it even matter what kind of grades he got? He could just coast by on mediocrity.

Of course it mattered. This was his life. He wasn't going to let the Dursleys, Dumbledore or anybody ruin it. Especially not after what he found. They were obviously trying to subjugate him. He wasn't going to lay down and let it happen. They'd think they were winning if he didn't do his best.

On that same note Harry began practicing his katas and movements. He would break for no one.

**Omg I got everything written and I just have to type it up.**

**Please be patient with me.**

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

Chapter Five

Learning repaired and family affairs

Disclaimer: Why do you keep asking?

Harry was right about what his teacher wanted, but he didn't expect just how far she was taking it.

She had tested Harry the whole first week of school and was frankly astonished at the level of intelligence the boy possessed. He only just starting his schooling and he already had second grade knowledge and comprehension.

She of course took his testing to the head administrator of the school. Upon telling him that the test sheets were completed by a six-year-old he gave her the go ahead to contact his guardians for an early promotion.

That is what prompted the Monday afterschool meeting with the Dursleys.

When the four of them walked in they were ushered to seats.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Mrs. Knowles, Harry and Dudley's teacher and this is Ms. Brighton, the Third grade teacher."

The Dursleys eyes got bright at what they assumed to be Dudley's chance to be promoted. They laid on the complements thick.

"Well I called you both in today to talk about your nephew, Harry. He is an extraordinarily gifted and bright child. I tested all the children in the class last week and he showed an understanding of work above his age level. I feel it would be in his best interest to be moved to Ms. Brighton's class." Mrs. Knowles explained to the dumbfounded pair.

The Dursleys got a constipated look on their faces which didn't go unnoticed by either teacher.

"Absolutely not. The boy will not advance on while my..."

"What my husband means to say," Petunia interrupted, giving Vernon a withering glare, "is that Harry is not socially ready to be promoted. Surely you've seen what a recluse he can be. Now imagine if he was put into a group with older children. He won't be able to relate to any of them." Petunia made up quickly.

"Oh, yes. I suppose I've noticed that he doesn't really talk to the other children. But I dismissed it as him meeting new people. Is he often like this then?" Mrs. Knowles said sending Harry a pitying look.

That's when Harry lost it. He wasn't going to sit there and let them talk about him any which way.

"Actually aunt Petunia uncle Vernon, I think that not advancing a gifted child is like, well it's like keeping my talents locked in a cupboard."

Petunia narrowed her eyes while Vernon glared at Harry, oblivious to the threat.

"But Harry dear," she said tightly, "you won't have anyone your age to talk to. You'll get lonely. I think its best you stay where you are."

"Aunt Petunia, it would be positively criminal to keep my talents locked in such a restraining place. I cannot relate to children my age anyway. They lack a certain level of interest." He said pointedly looking at Dudley. Then he decided to lay it on thick. "Think of what the neighbors would say when they find out." Harry stage whispered with a smirk.

Petunia knew then that he had stopped talking about school. Turning away from him to look at the two teachers sitting across from them, she took in their confused faces. She had seen it in his eyes, her sister. She knew that if she didn't give him this he would carry out his threats. What would the neighbors say indeed?

"Harry has made a convincing argument. He is intelligent and I shall assume that is why he doesn't get along with the other children. If he thinks he can handle it then I agree with the promotion." She said sending her husband an even sharper look than before when he started to open his mouth.

...Line Break...

Over the next few days Harry learned that the Dursleys weren't going to make it easy for him.

They gave him more chores so he didn't have time to work out or do his homework. They gave him even less food to keep him tired. Every time they even saw his work they threw it away like garbage.

He learned very quickly to work faster. He completed his school and homework at school, often leaving unfinished works in his desk. He stole more food and money just to stop the stomach pains; he also learned to drink more water to fill his belly. When he was let outside he gravitated towards Mrs. Figgs house. She often had snacks and drinks for the neighborhood children, even if it did mean a little extra housework.

All in all by the end of the day he was exhausted from giving his relatives the run-around. It was only early in the mornings and late at night when he got to sneak out and train.

(Oh My Goodness. This is so hard; I have no idea how to go about his ninja training.)

Harry was progressing very fast in his ninja studies. After releasing all his chakra he found he had a vast amount and like Naruto very little control.

He worked on the leaf floating exercise until he could float leaves over every part of his body, which led him to think about Gaara's sand armour. But where would he get all of that sand from. Putting it out of his mind he did other jutsus.

After a week he could henge into other people, he even bothered to learn sexy jutsu. He could create regular bushin easily the problem was kage bushin. He was sure he had enough chakra but for some reason he didn't seem capable of making a separate thinking entity.

Every time he tried the jutsu he released the correct amount of energy (half of his chakra) but instead of forming another Harry it seeped into the ground where a sapling would sprout.

But the sapling didn't grow into trees, they grew rapidly into vines that would try to wrap around him when he came close. He could only try it twice a day because it left him feeling super weak (only with 25% of his energy left). After a week of no progress with the jutsu, he had grown ten plant vines in his secluded work area in the park.

After a long day of practice he became tired so laid down to rest and fell asleep.

Upon waking he was warm and comfortable, which was weird because this field was shielded by the trees making it hard to grow grass. It should have been hard ground that he woke up in. Scared of what he would find Harry slowly opened his eyes.

He was still in the glade and it didn't look like anyone was around. Looking down he came upon a shock. The vines that grew from his chakra had spread out and wrapped underneath and over him like a blanket. Panicking he almost missed how the vines untangled from around him.

Looking around he saw that the vines had actually moved from where they had first sprouted up and disappeared underground to seemingly move closer to him. Standing up, mindful of the plants, he walked over to a hole that one of the vines used to occupy. Getting down to look closer he saw that it was indeed a small tunnel headed in the direction he was sleeping. Even now he could see vines from the plant crawling through the tunnel towards him.

He settled down on the ground and focused on sensing the chakra around him. Focusing harder he found that the vines were underneath him. If he didn't focus on them separately they seemingly blended into his own chakra. They were almost the same as his own signature except they were if it made any sense greener than he was.

He decided to experiment a bit. Walking away from the circling underground vines he watched as the visible parts receded into the round. Focusing on their signature he 'watched' them slowly tunnel their way towards him. Looking at the ground under his feet he could see a few buds break through the ground around him.

Forgetting about the rest of his training he decided to see what these plants could do.

Super-Secret Training Music

When it started to get dark Harry decided to take one home with him. He put some dirt in his pocket and held out his hand to a vine and mentally commanded it to crawl up his arm and then directed it into his pocket.

Heading back towards the house he started thinking about how best to work in this extra training with his ninja and school work. He was in fact so deep in thought he didn't notice when he reached the house.

Going to the backyard on instinct, he took no notice of the extra car instead thinking about a safe place to plant his vine.

Snapping out of his thoughts when he heard a low growl he looked up and cursed his sense of awareness. He should have been aware of Ripper with all the training he was going through. He knew he wouldn't make it to safety and hearing Aunt Marge's voice give the command to attack he knew he would get no help from inside the house he prepared to protect his vital parts.

That's when something bizarre happened.

The vine in his pocket was content that is as content as a vine can be. His maker had chosen to take him out of all the other plants. He could feel himself getting stronger because of the close contact with his maker. The natural energy from him flowing into the plant it was calming. That's why it was so shocked when it could then sense unadulterated fear coming from his person. His person was in danger.

He did the only thing a plant in his situation could do. He reared up out of the pocket and opened several of the flower bulbs in the general direction of the attacker. The flowers were a bright red with green jagged stripes on the petals. In a sneezing motion that carried no sound the flowers sprayed the dog mid leap with pure white pollen.

Harry who didn't notice the plant was surprised when a spray of white stuff hit the charging dog in the face making it seize up. He watched as its eyes rolled into the back of its head and then it collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut.

"RIPPER," came a deep bellow from the kitchen door.

Turning his head so as to keep the dog in his line of sight, Harry watched his uncle's sister Marge make her way as quickly as possible. He would have even called it running if not for her large girth making every step a waddle.

Throwing herself to the ground she wrapped her arms around the still figure trying to get a response. After a few moments she let out keening wails that would have had the neighborhood dogs howling if anyone on Privet Drive owned a dog.

"I'll call the vet." Vernon said having run out behind his sister at a slower pace.

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

Chapter Six

**Chapter six: Hmmmm…..I don't think it's chakra**

**Disclaimer: Hey what are you looking around here for, I own nothing.**

**Summary: Harry finds Naruto manga at an early age and tries to decide his own fate**.

They drove Ripper to the emergency vet, keeping a careful eye on Harry the entire way. They were sure he had something to do with the dog's current condition. Harry was very careful to keep the vine in his pocket and out of view.

At the vet Ripper was taken to the back room immediately to be treated while Marge filled out the necessary entrance forms, crying all the while and occasionally wailing about her "sweet, precious baby."

Harry was forced to stand in a corner out of the way while they waited on news about the ugly mutt. He was in fact glad to not sit in their company as many occupants were sending the Dursleys wary sideways glances that did not look appreciative of their appearance or noise levels.

Harry snuck around the Dursleys while they were distracted either comforting Marge, or in Dudley's case eating sweets his mum had given him. When he was far enough away from the Dursleys he went about observing the rest of the occupants in the waiting room. He first looked around with his eyes and made special note of all the exits and the routes he would have to take around people to get out quickly.

Satisfied with his escape plans he proceeded to carefully open up his chakra senses. At first nothing happened and he thought he failed until he took another glance around the room. He sensed at least three chakra signatures from around the room and work to pinpoint them quickly. The first two were of twins younger than he was, or at least he assumed the two boys were twins with their similar appearances. Classifying the two as untrained and not an immediate threat he looked for the third and biggest, though not much bigger than the other two, source. Finding it he identified a mass of brown hair exiting the room behind two adults before the swinging door blocked his vision, though he could clearly see from the way the hair mass shook that the person was crying.

Pulling out from his senses Harry noticed the corner he was in was dimmer than the rest of the room and the overhead lights had begun to flicker. Slowly releasing his control he watched fascinated as the lights returned to normal. Before he had a chance to ponder his observations he saw a veterinarian heading towards the Dursleys and quickly made his way back into their line of sight.

He was once again close enough to hear as the doctor explained the situation.

"….a state of shock usually seen in patients who overdosed on medications. We have not been able to identify the substance but it is organic and fast acting as there was barely a trace left in his blood when he was brought in. Besides that although he is an aggressive breed the high levels of hostility when he awoke and we would like to keep him for observation," the vet droned looking somewhat upset.

"But Ripper is o.k. right? You said he woke up and is out of the danger zone," Marge asked.

"Yes, he is in no danger at present but it's a delicate balance that needs to be monitored. Also where did you purchase Ripper from?" the vet asked looking slightly more attentive, not that any of the Dursleys noticed.

It was then that Marge took on a pompous look, which did not look pretty on tear streaked face. "I of course grew him myself along with many of the other dogs in my home. I take it you've noticed his superior untainted breeding," here she shot a glare at Harry which he ignored.

"Yes I did indeed take that in," he replied with a scowl. The Dursleys thinking him jealous looked smug at his tone. "I was wondering when the last time you had an inspection on your breeding grounds to make sure everything was in order?" seeing that he was losing their interest he lazily added, "Just a routine inspection free of charge to make sure you are up to date on the new codes and regulations."

Harry knew the man had caught them there. Anything that was free the Dursleys were first in line for.

"Here is my card with my information on it," Marge said pulling out a card for her carpetbag. "Any time after ten o'clock tomorrow is fine to set up the intervi, um I mean the inspection," she said. "And of course Ripper would need to stay here to recuperate."

"Of course," the vet said reaching for the card and trying to keep his hand from touching hers. He then had her sign the necessary documents before they departed for home.

When they arrived home it was well after twenty-two o'clock (10) at night and Harry was shoved into his cupboard while the others headed upstairs. Too tired to think with such a long day behind him Harry kicked off his shoes and lay down on his threadbare cot to sleep.

The next morning Harry woke to heavy stomps on the stairs on the top of the stairs and quickly exited his cupboard before the third step was heard and headed towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Glancing at the clock in the sitting room along the way to find it was already six in the morning. That stomping was his usual wakeup call when it was his uncle's turn to wake him and he was too lazy to go down the stairs.

In the kitchen Harry set to making a traditional English breakfast large enough to feed the whole of Privet Drive. He purposely burned two of everything so as to have a sizeable breakfast that Dudley wouldn't want to touch; he also set the fruit closer to his and Petunia's seats as it happened more than once when at the other end.

By the time the last plate was placed on the groaning wood table Petunia and Vernon stepped into the kitchen.

"Boy, my Dudders is lying in today and it's your job to do his chores while he is feeling ill," Petunia said pilling food on two separate plates, one of which she sat in front of Vernon while the other she placed in the oven for when she went to take Dudley his plate after her own breakfast.

Harry knew the other boy didn't have any chores and it was only an excuse to pile more work on top of him. He knew better to complain though and replied an affirmative to her demand. It was then that Marge burst through the door and plopped into a chair before stuffing her face. Harry was relieved that no one gave his meager plate a second glance after taking in the black lumpy substance. Harry had learned just a few months ago that if he seared his food on the outside and picked out the misshapen bits of foods that he could eat good food in peace.

Harry hurriedly finished his plate before anyone else was done so he could have time in the bathroom that morning. Only stopping by his cupboard for a clean change of clothes he went unheeded to the bathroom to take a warm shower as it was getting colder and he wouldn't be given an extra blanket or jacket until the snow started to fall. He wasn't able to really relax knowing he only had so much time before he had to start on his chores. He finished his shower and used his finger to brush his teeth with a small amount of toothpaste before heading back downstairs.

Once at his cupboard he put his used clothes in a separate corner and pulled on his worn trainers. Before closing the door he caught a glimpse of green on the cot and picked it up, idly wondering how the other plants were fairing in the cold weather. He resolved to get the rest of them that day, wrapping the one he had around his wrist and flaring his chakra. He not only took in how it latched on but also how the hall lights flickered.

Before he could think further on it Vernon called him into the kitchen. He stepped in and saw more than half the dishes devoured and the two masses of lard didn't look like they would stop anytime soon. That's when he saw what his uncle had called him in for. His aunt was filling the sink so he could wash the dishes. He had washed the pots and pans before they arrived so it was only dining ware that needed cleaning. He quickly set to work wincing when his hands were plunged into the freezing water. His aunt looked vindictive when she saw that flinch. Not only would his hands be numb when he was done but it would take twice as long as using warm water to clean the caked on bits of food.

He finally finished cleaning all the dishes, going back and forth from the table every time a plate was cleared, ten minutes later. But now that the dishes were washed and the adults vacating the room, Petunia to go feed Dudley, Harry had to wipe down the table and counters before sweeping and mopping the floor. After that was done Harry started dusting and sweeping the other rooms on the first floor working around Vernon, as Marge had left to get ready for the kennel inspections. Harry then put the mail next to Vernon's ottoman and started cleaning the stairs working his way up to the only room he was allowed to clean on the second floor, the bathroom.

It took another forty-five minutes to clean the bathroom before he had to drag the laundry down to the washroom. He wasn't trusted to wash clothes yet but it was his job to get them downstairs from the bathroom hamper.

Finished with his inside chores Harry took a small break with some tap water before putting on an extra shirt and going outside to mow the lawn and lay out grass seed and pull the weeds from the flowers and lawn. He watered the grass and made sure the backyard was free of Dudley's many toys.

He went towards the back door entrance and spied his aunt making afternoon tea. He opened the door only for his aunt to shoo him back out with a small dry sandwich and instructions not to come back until the street lamps came on. Harry taking his chance for practice he shot out of the backyard and towards the park.

Upon reaching the park he slowed to a walk so as to pursue his lunch for the day. By the time he made it to his clearing his food was gone and he was in high spirits for he had the rest of the day to himself as it was only fourteen o'clock (2). The first thing he did was look for the remaining nine vines made from his energy. It had only dropped to 23o so they should have survived the night.

Looking around he couldn't find any sign of them except the dirt mounds they dug up yesterday. Worrying, he flared his chakra towards the ground and waited for a minute before he could sense something stir beneath his feet. He stepped back a step and watch as a green mass seemed to roll from the ground. Looking closely he saw that all the vines had twisted around one another and had started to fade in color. He sat on the ground keeping his chakra flared at a low level and watched as the tangle slithered towards him and wrapped around his body. When he felt it start to draw on his chakra he stopped flaring it and just felt as it used its own strength to gather it. He stayed still like that for five minutes before the tangle untwisted itself and spread across his body each vine looking for its own space. Needless to say he had to stop it from attaching to his face and hands more than once before it settled down.

After everything was settled he started thinking about his observations from the other day. First in the Naruto manga it clearly stated that every living thing possessed chakra. In the clearing he could feel the chakra running through the plants and trees but it was weak almost nonexistent while none of the adults had any at all. He could tell they were alive as they themselves hummed with a subtle energy but it was near muted against those three children he sensed. Those three kids stood out like a beacon during a storm.

The other thing was how his chakra had reacted to the lighting, both at the vet and at home. Naruto and his friends never made lights short out by using small amounts of chakra. Heck they even had their fights taped and reviewed by T&I so even high levels don't react to electricity. If he really thought about it some of the jutsus he practiced didn't turn out exactly right. Like the tree walking exercise. Before he got the hang of it his feet would get stuck to the bark and no amount of pulling would get them unstuck until he practiced his timing for the release of each step. Sometimes an unfelt wind would blow away the leaves he had been practicing with and finally the kage bushin no jutsu. The only thing that did go right was his henge as he felt a thin sheet of chakra cover his body with an illusion of his choosing. But every time he tried to do an actual transformation he felt an unbelievably painful stretching in his limbs. The only thing he managed to consciously change was the length of his hair.

Maybe the energy he could use wasn't chakra but something only a few select people could use. And judging by ages of the children from yesterday he would guess it was something you were born with. He decided to ponder on those thoughts later though as he had training to do chakra or not.

**Hello everybody, gomen I haven't been updating but I was lazy and out of ideas. I got my outline written out but its kinda hard to work in conversations when you've only got a general idea of things.**

**Once again,**

**Gomen nasai**

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: I don't see a downside**

**Disclaimer: I fought the law and the law won.**

**Summary: Harry finds Naruto manga at an early age and tries to decide his own fate.**

**Warning: He is still going to refer to it as chakra until he finds another name for it.**

Harry made it back home before the Dursleys decided to lock him out and skirted around the sitting room as he could hear Marge wailing drunkenly and did not want to get caught in what was sure to be a disaster. He quietly made his way into his cupboard under his aunt Petunia's watchful eye and took off his trainers before lying down. He shifted a few times before settling into a comfortable position for both him and the vines. Closing his eyes to rest he wouldn't realize until late tomorrow how much better his life had just gotten.

Harry woke not to stomping above him or harsh light in his eyes along with a screeching voice. No he woke to something that scared him more than he would like to admit, complete silence.

Slowly exiting his cupboard he cautiously looked around in case it was a trap set up to lure him into a false sense of security. While going to check the time in the sitting room he came upon why it was so quiet. There lying in various compromising positions about the room were three passed out adults and Dudley. The way they came to be like that was answered when he saw the empty decanters of scotch and bourbon, one bottle clutched firmly in Dudley's hands that was a little less than half full.

Knowing better than to make any noise, thanks to the experiences when his uncle came home sloshed, Harry set up Petunia protocol eight and got out the emergency coffee beans, grinder, and coffee maker. After setting the beans to grind he got out stomach friendly foods and started on breakfast at half the normal portions. Knowing he didn't want to be there when his family woke up, he set the food to simmer and went to clothes the blinds as to not let light in. He set up the plates on the table and then turned on the coffee maker. He hurried upstairs for a quick shower that was more of a soak what with the plants still wrapped around him. Getting dry was harder but he managed it and got dressed and grabbed a slice of toast on the way out the back door. He just reached the front lawn when he heard the loud groans of the adults waking up as they smelt the coffee.

It was Sunday and today he was going to practice genjutsu or the illusion arts all day. First he spent a few hours meditating and organizing his thoughts before he got hungry. Making his way out of the clearing and into the park area he saw a few families picnicking in their Sunday best and more than one child making their best look their worse as they played around. Unlike at the vet no one here stood out to his senses.

Not wanting to go home to eat Harry decided to try out his genjutsu skills on one of the families closest to the tree line. Coming up behind them into position, he carefully thought about what he wanted to project in detail before exuding his chakra to take shape over a small portion of the family's meal and the shrub in front of him. It was a simple illusion to make them think that it was trash and that they were to wrap it up and put it into the proper trash receptacle, or in this case the bushes where Harry was hiding.

It was a weak genjutsu, nothing an organized mind couldn't throw off, but as he observed before none of these civilians had his chakra-like substance so were greatly influenced by it. The mum wrapped the food up nicely and handed it to the closest child who dazedly over to the shrub before placing it down and pushing it under before walking away. Harry grabbed the food and decided to take the high ground before releasing his illusion.

Once safely in the tree with his prize he watched as the family shook their heads as if confused before the boy child who gave him the food came to look for it again. He sat eating as he watched them get confused over its disappearance before writing it off as an animal carrying it away. They still left the park quickly after that though as if afraid it would happen again. Harry felt a bit remorseful over his tactics but decided if it was a real ninja they would have killed the family and took everything instead of the small bit he did. But he had to remember that he couldn't go around messing with random people's heads unless he was in a desperate situation.

He had been coming to the park for the last few weeks but couldn't remember the last time he had even seen the swings or the jungle gym or the sandbox or the… wait a minute the sandbox. He zeroed in on the sand box. It only had three young children playing around in it. It didn't look to be very deep but it was the only readily available source of sand in walking distance. He would come back the night after tomorrow to try and acquire the sand armor but that low level genjutsu had tired him out fast along with the vines constant drain. He would definitely need to practice his fine control if it took this much out of him.

He stayed in the tree meditating for another hour before heading home in time for tea.

When he got there he was surprised at the somber atmosphere that surrounded Marge and a hostile one around Petunia. Marge was already three sheets in the wind from the smell of the kitchen. Harry navigated around Petunia who was struggling with the six year Dudley, who was still upset about his hangover earlier, about eating his vegetables. Harry pulled out two slices of bread then got the smallest piece of the roast and a couple of vegetables and piled them on before trying to walk out the kitchen, only to be stopped by Marge calling him.

"Boy, you made that breakfast this morning right?" she slurred turning towards Harry and almost tipping out of her chair. Not even waiting for a reply she continued. "You're a good kid, not like those parents of yours, hell I'm surprised you came out good with Petunia raising you. She ruins everything she touches, just look at Vernon uhhhh. I hate them both." Petunia looked like she would strike Marge until she started bawling.

"I only had my dogs and the colonel and now they took away all my babies," she sobbed over her empty cup.

Harry just threw a confused look at his non-hysterical and had shooed Dudley out of the kitchen and slid the plate with his vegetables over to Harry who had just finished his sandwich.

"The inspection turned up some laws she was violating, like culling the runts of the litter, having them fight over their food to build strength in them, other inhumane things, etc." she read off a sheet that he hadn't noticed in front of Marge, a bunch of sheets actually. He looked over them while eating the vegetables. He fought not to shout with glee as he glanced at the topmost paper after the charges, it was a paper for Ripper's termination as he was too aggressive. He guessed that the other sheets were also termination papers for other dogs.

Trying not to smile too much, Harry got up and cleaned off his plate before going back to his cupboard.

Marge sobered up and returned home late last night where she would be cleaning out the kennels and packaging items for resell. Harry hoped she wouldn't come back, ever.

Today Harry would try out his genjutsu on his relatives at breakfast.

Harry got out the cupboard and made his way to the kitchen where he got out the ingredients for breakfast and then sat down. Like yesterday he concentrated on what he wanted the Dursleys to see. He had to do it carefully because unlike the civilians from yesterday his aunt Petunia wasn't as muted as everyone else, though she wasn't as bright as him or the other children he saw though it was situated on her stomach. (You know where this is going don't you guys)

His aunt came into the kitchen ten minutes later and looked towards the stove expecting to see him there. It was then that Harry released his chakra to shape his genjutsu over the kitchen.

"Good job boy. Don't just sit around being lazy get washed and dressed while I prepare breakfast," she said barely sparing him a glance while she went about the kitchen getting more supplies.

Harry couldn't believe it was that easy. It didn't work the way he intended but he was off breakfast duty for the day. He quickly left the kitchen to prepare for school. First thing he did was get his good clothes out, which were for school and when company came over. Then he went to wash up. His uncle didn't wake up for another half an hour and his aunt was in the kitchen so he decided to take his time getting washed up. After his shower he brushed his teeth and gargled with the mouth wash before heading back downstairs.

In the kitchen he came upon the sight of his aunt making a right mess of things. Sure she could cook but her cleaning skills left much to be desired. The oven was covered in grease, pans littered the sink, and she had flour smeared on her cheeks. He idly wondered if this is how she cooked before he started. Deciding to help her out, only because he couldn't stand the kitchen looking so messy, he set about washing the dishes.

"Aunt Petunia, how come the kitchen is never this messy when you prepare tea or supper?" Harry cautiously questioned.

When she didn't respond Harry glanced over and saw her half asleep flipping the toast. "Aunt Petunia wake up!" he called over to her not moving from the sink. She jerked and glared at Harry before turning back to the job at hand but quickly looked back over when she saw what he was doing.

"Get away from there boy. Anything in the kitchen from now on is my job and I won't have you messing it up," she told him now fully awake. "Your uncle should be up by now, you go wake Dudley for the day. Now that you are no longer needed here you have to do something else useful'" she said shooing him out of the kitchen.

The genjutsu didn't make his aunt nicer but it made her think he was no longer needed in the kitchen. He couldn't wait to see the second genjutsu take hold. But first before he even woke Dudley he had something important to do in the garden. Grabbing his school jumper he headed outside with one of the broken mop buckets and a trowel.

In the garden Harry worked quickly to fill the bucket with dirt, being careful not to get any on him and to even out any holes. Heading back inside, he saw his uncle coming down the stairs.

"Why aren't you making breakfast boy? And where is Petunia?" Vernon called out as he made his way down the stairs.

"Aunt Petunia is making breakfast today and I was finishing up in the garden before going to wake up Dudley like she told me to do?" Harry said as he placed the dirt by the front door.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs Vernon cuffed Harry on the head and told him to hurry up while he went to see if Petunia was alright. He knew the reason she had Harry making breakfast was because she wasn't a morning person and almost set the house aflame when she fell asleep with the stove on. He went into the kitchen after the bot disappeared up the stores and saw Petunia multitasking with vengeance at the stove and sink. He was about to question her when he realized that he always ate the food prepared and never cooked anything himself. Maybe they should take turns preparing the meals and when Dudley got a little older he would be taught to prepare some food as well. As he went to help Petunia out it never once crossed his mind to make Harry cook or wash anything in the kitchen Actually as far as he or his wife were concerned they didn't even want him to look at the kitchen door. They would have breakfast a little later than usual but that didn't seem to concern them.

Harry unaware of this unfortunate development was at the moment on the ground face down unable to get up. It seems his cousin had taken exception to Harry coming into his room so early to wake him up and decided to use him as a chair until he had woken up properly. Harry was used to the treatment but due to his success earlier he decided to do something about his tub-o-lard cousin.

Channeling chakra into his arms and back to give them strength Harry started pushing up off the ground which made Dudley topple over to the floor. He got up and looked down at his cousin. He then pulled back and punched him in the shoulder. If Harry had released his chakra before he threw the punch most of the impact would have been absorbed by the other boy's flab making it no more than a hard shove. But because he was still channeling chakra Dudley felt the whole force of the punched and thanks to the unique energy quickly lost all feeling in it. Scared Dudley started to scream out before Harry tackled him to the ground and covered his mouth.

Harry quickly figured out that his cousin couldn't move his other arm when he wasn't thrown off the heavier boy. He began to panic trying to remember what to do in this situation. Dudley wasn't screaming in pain and was clearly scared before he was tackled, so Harry deduced that the arm was broken only paralyzed. Taking a deep breath he began to speak.

"Calm down Dudley. Nothing is wrong with your arm, o.k. In an hour or two it will be back to normal." Harry calmly explained slowly pulling away from the other boy.

"What did you do to me, freak?" Dudley said backing away from his cousin in fear. His six year old mind not able to understand how someone he had been hurting doing something back to him.

Seeing his fear Harry knew if Dudley told his parents that he would not get away without a beating. He had to think quickly when he saw Dudley's eyes dart towards the door, thinking about if he could make it or if his parents would hear him screaming.

"Dudley if you tell anyone about this I will do the same thing to your legs and leave you here." Harry stated in what he hoped was a scary grown up voice.

Seeing Dudley not look convinced he pulled back his hand and channeled chakra carefully to hi voice box to make his voice sound deeper. "I'll do it, Dudley. I swear I'll do it if you say anything." Dudley recognized a threat when he heard one, mostly empty ones from his classmates about tattling, and he knee his cousin was serious so he nodded his head quickly.

"Good, now get dressed we have school today," Harry said heading for the door. He would have to watch Dudley at breakfast to make sure nothing slipped.

To be truthful he didn't know if he could do that to Dudley again. In theory he knew where some clusters of nerves on the body were but to even attempt it something could go wrong and at best he would only break a few bones. He would have to start working on anatomy and healing today. It was just another thing to add into his schedule besides school and training.

Going down the stairs Harry saw the bucket of dirt he brought in earlier and remembered his new roommates. He grabbed the bucket and brought it into his cupboard and set it at the foot of the cot by his trainers. Reaching under the sheet on his cot he pulled out the green vines who had once again curled around each other in his absence. Making sure not to flair his chakra lest they latch on he deposited them into the dirt. Though when he pulled away one of the vines attached itself to his hand and crawled up his wrist. He recognized it as the first vine he brought home as it was greener than the others and was the only one whose buds had sprouted flowers. (See the fifth chapter)

He could only guess it knew what he felt like having been with him longer. If the plant started growing from contact with him maybe he should spend more time with the other plants. But they would be noticed at school and taken away from him. Looking down at his arm he watched as the vine kept circling his arm contrasting with his pale skin. If only it could blend in better. Before he could finish that thought he watched as the vine started getting lighter in color until it was yellow, then it did something even weirder. It started cycling through colors until Harry realized it was turning colors that he was thinking about while it feed on his chakra. He thought about the color of his skin and watched as it blended in with his arm. Before he could try with the other plants Dudley came downstairs shaking his arm.

Closing the door quickly and pulling down his sleeve he turned to glare at his cousin, knowing that as long as it was on his mind Dudley would bring up the numbness in his arm. It would be best to keep him cowed until they reached the school and it wore off.

Together he and his cousin entered the kitchen to a horrible sight, Vernon and Petunia snogging in the kitchen. Harry tried not to vomit as Dudley complained about them ruining the food with their grossness. Embarrassed at being caught by the children they pulled apart. When their eyes landed on Harry they both grimaced.

"Boy, we do not want to see you in this kitchen at all." Vernon said shaking in what looked to be disgust. Harry looked at the faces of the others and could see that disgust mirrored there. He guessed he over did the first genjutsu so the second one was cancelled out. Getting ready to release it Harry stopped building chakra when he heard his aunt gasped. He looked up and saw that all three of his relative's gazes were focused on the food laden table. Wondering what was wrong he was about to ask when his aunt turned to him again her eyes not as severe as before.

"Sit down and hurry up." She said pointing towards a chair at the table. When he was seated he noticed some of the disgust in their eyes had vanished. "Boy if you have to come into the kitchen go straight to the table and sit down. I will not have your freakiness ruining my kitchen you understand." It was weird the way she said it in a kinder voice than usual. In fact the only thing that would ruin her image as a kind aunt was the sneer on her face, but even that smoothed out as she sat down.

It looked like his second genjutsu worked after all, but in a funny way. The first illusion made it so that the Dursleys wouldn't want him working in the kitchen so that he would have free time in the mornings for his academic pursuits. But it back fired and they don't even want him to step into the kitchen, judging by their reactions it feels wrong for him to be in there at all. The second genjutsu is one he put around the table area. Its primary function was to make anyone who put food on the table want to give him a fair amount. As a backup it also was supposed to make them more pleasant and fair towards him. The two genjutsus twisted around each other until the table was the only place in the kitchen acceptable for him to sit.

Looking down at his plate he was glad to see a generous amount of only slightly burned food. He happily dug in while observing his family. It seemed their extent of niceness involved ignoring him completely except to put food on his plate when he gestured for more. Dudley avoided using his numb arm and didn't look like he would tell his parents, which Harry assumed was the genjutsus doing.

After breakfast the three males headed out while Petunia cleaned up the kitchen. An extra surprise Harry got on the way out the door was a lunch alongside Dudley's. Putting his thoughts aside Harry focused on what he was going to do in school.

It wasn't long before they arrived at school. Before they got out Vernon gave Dudley a few pounds to spend on snacks at lunch and then took off towards work. Dudley being in first grade had time outside before there class started, while Harry had to go straight in and get to work.

In the week that Harry had been in the class he rarely talked to his schoolmates as they were older than him and they picked on him for being the smallest in the class. Well today Harry decided to fix that. He sat down and did all his work ignoring the other kids until it was break time. Around this time is when Michelle Dawson and Michel Thompson would pick on him the most.

He sat at a table with coloring paper and a pack of crayons aware of the children coming up behind him.

"Hey baby, babies don't need crayons. Why don't you go get a bottle?" Michelle taunted reaching for the pack, her yes men agreeing behind her.

Before she could touch them Harry grabbed her hand and used to push her down and continued ignoring them while drawing a picture of Gaara's team. He didn't bother to use any jutsu on them as they were weak children but if they persisted he would use his fists against them.

Michelle picked herself up off the floor and looked angrily towards Harry. "Why did you push me?" she questioned crossing her arms.

Harry turned to look at the group and look them each in the eye, asserting himself before speaking directly to Michelle. "I will do worse if you continue with your behavior Michelle. I am very unhappy with the way you are acting, it is unbecoming." The week before Harry had heard lots of parents and teachers speak to the children that way. It usually left them better behaved and respectful towards the speaker. Harry tried to project the stance of an adult and watched as the children he was talking to visibly flinched.

Michelle and the others mumbled something while looking towards the ground appearing to be visibly cowed by his words.

"I didn't hear that, speak up," Harry commanded the group. He got a chorus of "I'm sorry" in return. "That's better, now do any of you want to color with me?" he asked indicating the available chairs around the table. Michelle and two others stayed the rest going to do various things during break. To make them more comfortable Harry smiled at them before pushing the paper and crayons to the middle of the table. He got three tentative smiles in return. He didn't say anything to the teacher who had watched as he handled the situation, pretending as if he hadn't noticed her.

**Lunch Time**

After another math problem from the board it was time for lunch. Harry pulled out his paper bag and headed over to the corner he usually sat in before one of the kids from earlier, Mary something, invited him over to one of the tables closer to the teacher's desk. Shrugging Harry went over to sit and brought out his bag lunch. He was surprised by his haul. He had a chicken sandwich; a ham, cheese and tomato sandwich; two packets of crisps; carrots and celery; and one carton of milk. Even though they were coerced into giving him a fair share they still gave Dudley more than him, so he knew that Dudley's meal could probably feed his whole class.

While he dug in and conversed with his tablemates another teacher came into the room.

"Ms. Brighton, I've come to share my lunch with you." The woman said taking a seat at the other woman's desk.

"Oh that's nice," she replied distractedly while looking pensively towards the closet table. The other teacher who taught fourth grade called Mrs. Cobalt looked in the direction she was facing and made a surprised noise. "Isn't that your new student? I thought the other children didn't get along with him?" she said pulling out a sandwich.

"Yes that's Harry. At break time the other children confronted Harry and I was about to step in when he handled the situation making a few friends in the process." Ms. Brighton said turning away from the children. "It was funny though. You've heard people say how simple children were comparing their behavior and social skills to the animal kingdom, correct." Seeing her companion nod she continued. "Well I didn't believe that until I saw the display earlier. Little Harry looked each child in the eye challenging them, before stating that he wasn't going to be pushed around in a demanding voice. It made the other children back down and now they're gravitating towards him like he's in charge." She finished pointing to the table where indeed other children were walking up talking to Harry before going back to there seats.

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight: You can't sand this**

**Summary: Harry finds Naruto manga at an early age and tries to decide his own fate.**

**Disclaimer: All comments, jokes, asides, rubbish, cabbages etc. are of my own making and in no way represent the policy of J.K. Rowling, or any other member of Bloomsbury, nor any cat, dog, goldfish, insect, bacteria, mineral, etc., on in England.**

Having had a productive day with the breakfast genjutsu and dealing with his classmates, Harry decided to go to the park after school and start on getting sand armor. His aunt picked him and Dudley up and they walked home. Harry put his work in the cupboard and reached into his bucket of dirt while flaring his energy and watched as the plants curled up his arm. They all settled on his arm with one around his shoulder, while the more advanced one was on his other wrist.

"Boy, come eat before it gets cold," his aunt called. She would always prepare an after school snack for Dudley before supper, even the diet didn't stop that. Harry walked into the kitchen and saw the tale full of sugary sweets and decided to forego snack-time, less he ended up looking like Dudley. "Actually aunt Petunia I'm going to step out for a bit. I'll be back before dark." He said making his way out.

"Wait" Petunia called. Harry watched as she got out a paper bag and put a few sweets inside before handing it to him. "I don't know what you do out there and frankly I don't care, but tomorrow I'll have a list of chores for you to do. Outside chores since you want to be outside so much," she said smugly. Harry knew why to. It was getting colder and if he messed up the walk while trying to stay warm he would be punished for ruining the Dursleys' perfect image. Harry though was confident he wouldn't fail.

Putting that out of his mind he made his way to the park and most importantly the sand box. When he arrived he saw the sandbox was empty and hurried over. Once there he put down the bag of sweets and got into a meditative position. He concentrated on the feel of his energy and once he had a grasp on it he opened his eyes, not breaking concentration. Looking out he could see some of the adults staring in his direction with indulgent smiles on their faces. Ignoring their ignorance he slowly extended his energy in small amounts towards the sand under him. The sand slowly started creeping towards him and disappearing up his school slacks. He would have to rethink when he came out here as he couldn't release larger amounts of his power least the masses panic. He decided he would come back later tonight to practice with bigger amounts of energy, but for now he could practice his fine control.

More than once a few children would come over and try to see what he was doing. Some even took up meditative poses. Deciding to interact with the kids he pulled open the bag of sweets and passed out all but one which he ate himself. When they were done most of the kids went to play while two stayed to watch as Harry went back to work. Eventually they fell asleep.

Looking up at the sky he saw it was getting darker and people were leaving the park. He stopped the flow of energy to the sandbox while still channeling it towards the sand on his body before standing up. He slowly made his back to the house and got before the streetlamps turned on. They left the door unlocked for him these days as people kept wondering how a four year old kept getting locked out.

"Boy is that you?" he heard his uncle call from the kitchen. "Yes uncle Vernon."

"Well come and eat. Make it quick." Making his way to the kitchen Harry kept up his concentration knowing that if he stopped the sand would spill out of his clothes. After supper Dudley was made to dry the dishes while Harry was sent to clean the bathroom.

That night Harry waited until he could hear snoring before he exited his cupboard. He grabbed the house keys and made his way to the park. Once there he looked out from the tree-line and didn't see anyone. It was a relief because he often heard the ladies on Privet Drive talk about teens out smoking and other such things. He made his way to the sandbox and sat down. He let go of the energy he was exerting and felt the sand slide off his person, but the vines stayed latched on.

He sat there for a while thinking about what made the sand and vines different apart from the vines being alive. He remembered that he used a deeper energy than what he felt every day. It was something more apart of him than the regular energies. Knowing that he won't be able to call up that kind of power while he was running low Harry decided to call it a night, as he didn't want to pass out there.

The next morning Harry saw that the vines had reverted to their natural colors, the newer vines had also started to darken. Before anyone woke up Harry took a shower and got dressed in some loose fitting clothes. He then woke his aunt and made his way outside. Once he was outside Harry started his morning exercises which took about half an hour. He then settled down to work on the garden. He wanted to get his work done now so as to have free time after school.

He waved to a few of the neighbors that were up at that hour before going inside to take another shower, his opinion was you couldn't have too many of them. Once he was done getting ready for school he woke up Dudley. Dudley remembered what happened the day before and grunted at Harry before rolling out of bed to get ready.

It was afterschool that Petunia gave Harry a list of chores. It wasn't a long list but she hoped it would tire him out. Harry having done the weeding laid down seed and fertilizer. He then washed the walk and drive before being called in to eat. Seeing the same fare as yesterday he went to his aunt.

"Aunt Petunia, don't you think all these sweets are unhealthy." He made sure he sat down at the table when he had her attention. "Dudley would definitely benefit from lighter snack foods. Putting him on a diet has no effect if you don't limit the junk foods as well." His argument had given Petunia pause. She looked at Dudley who was ignoring them both while inhaling the sweets she had made. She admitted to herself that she was still overfeeding Dudley. Maybe giving him lighter snacks would help him. "We will see boy. Now if you are done go put the clothes in the dryer. Harry hid a smile as he continued his chores. He saw the look Petunia gave Dudley and knew she would break routine if only to keep him healthy.

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed Harry awoke from his nap. He was beginning to notice that as long as he didn't overexert himself with using his powers he was not as tired as before. He figured the regular meals and exercise was giving him energy to keep up with his training.

Once again he grabbed the house keys and made his way to the park. In the sandbox Harry settled down for a long night. He dug deep within himself for the energy he identified with the vines. This energy was harder to ring out and didn't want to bend to his will. After a few minutes trying to force it he relaxed. The energy was stubborn and most likely wouldn't do as he asked. That's when he realized he had not asked it. He forced it and it rebelled. He thought about how he and the energy shared his body, like a vessel that both wanted to protect. He then tried to show the energy that the sand would protect them if it took control of it. Instead of seeing or hearing though the energy had to feel how it worked so Harry thought about when he was controlling the sand. He let the energy feel how it felt.

Tentatively he felt the energy branch out of his body and into the sand. He opened his eyes to find the sand floating around him lazily. It danced through the air with no set pattern just fluttering in the breeze. Coming back to him Harry showed the energy how to wrap the sand around his body so that it covered all of him. He waited, feeling the energy test out his instructions before snapping towards him with the sand in tow. It didn't hurt when it flowed over his skin, mindful of the vines, but he knew it would take a while to get used to the gritty feeling of it.

Looking over himself, Harry noted that the sand was just that sand. It didn't blend to his body and hand a gritty look to it. Thinking back to something he had read about light refraction Harry conveyed to the energy that the sand needed to blend in better. It had to look just like his regular skin and hair. Though it took him a while to explain it, it was a normal looking boy who exited the park before daybreak.

With the sand armor taken care of and a new subject on his agenda concerning his part sentient energy, Harry spent most of his none workout time with his head in a book. Though he didn't have to worry about constantly exerting energy to keep up the sand he still had to learn to control it like Gaara did. It had to harden to make a protective barrier but still allow his skin to breathe, he had trouble keeping it the color of his skin as it liked to experiment with its new found freedom, and it was a pain to take off when he took showers as it didn't want to move. But after a month they came to an understanding, as long as Harry was in public it would behave normal, while in private as long as it didn't interfere with his work it could do what it wanted.

It was also in that month that the family learned of Petunia's condition. It seemed they were expecting another arrival in the family. Dudley for one was not happy with this because they began to redecorate his second bedroom. Petunia ecstatic she had always wanted another child, and now that Harry and Dudley could take care of themselves she had the time for a new baby. Harry though got something out of it as well. The Dursleys while busy with baby things had paid less and less attention to Harry, meaning less chores and more free time. It was a good thing he put that jutsu on the kitchen or they would have forgotten about him altogether.

So while they busied themselves Harry pushed himself even farther with his academics and physical training. He decided to take three extra classes in school. They were Japanese language, politics, and strangely etiquette. He thought back to the lessons Mrs. Figg had given him before the start of school and according to the books he was reading, manners made your trip into upper society a lot easier. It wouldn't do for him to get a prize position and then mess it up by acting like Naruto in most situations.

His physical skills are what really improved. He worked himself into the ground daily. He decided if he could still stand he hadn't done enough work, which was one of the good things about Naruto. So every morning at five o'clock he would drag himself out of bed just to drag himself into it at three o'clock in the morning. His balance had improved and he was gaining muscle where before there was skin and bones. He knew that had to do with all the regular meals and healthy snacks provided for him.

That Christmas the Dursleys gave him all the old books in Dudley's room which he was thankful for. Harry had actually learned to knit at the beginning of the month so he could give Petunia a gift for the baby. He didn't see what the big deal was as knitting was way easy. He did a simple basket weave stitch with baby blue fleece. He earned the money by shoveling a few drives and sidewalks. He even added a bear pattern so it wouldn't look so plain. Vernon tried to insist it was girls work until Petunia told him to shut up as she gushed over it. It seems Harry would have another job when the bay came, a job he would be paid for too.

Come January Harry started to channel chakra to his limbs. He learned that he could run even longer and punch harder. Though he still hadn't figured out how he paralyzed Dudley's arm before. He channeled chakra to everybody part he could feel, but for some reason he couldn't correct his eyesight. Filing that away for later Harry made a note to get a better understanding of the human body.

One thing besides his sand that he learned to use as an extension of himself was his vines. He only had to think about how he wanted them to respond and they did it. He even managed to form a whip/rope that could hold his weight for periods of time.

Through the rest of the school year Harry took some time out to meditate and do odd jobs around the neighborhood for pocket money that he kept under a floorboard in his cupboard.

Harry managed to surpass his peers and discovered come next school year he would enroll at a secondary school that had programs in physical education and politics on a scholarship. He spent the next few months before the end of school with his aunt at baby classes as Vernon was a hands-off dad when it came to birth. He even helped Petunia pick out a name when they discovered it was a girl. All in all he was satisfied with everything that was going on.


End file.
